Blood and Blossoms
by themodestmouse
Summary: Sakura life changes in one mission and Kakashi is there for help. Rated M. Kakashi X Sakura New Chapter 20 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of his little buddies. If I did...oh...what fun it'd be.

**Blood and Blossoms**

_chp. 1_

"KA-KA-SHI SENSEI!"

The silver haired jounin raised his head gently, letting a lazy eye settle on the distraught male in front of him. The yellow puff of hair tilted up, blue orbs slitted and in a angry but amusing way. A blank, unreadable face overcame the senseis face a dark eye hovering right above Naruto's head. Actually, he was taking a gaze at the boy's hair. The boy was always pestering and taunting him about his own hair; the sleek silver hair rooting up into the air. Wasn't his fault his hair just grew like that naturally. And Naruto had some nerve when his own hair was a big puff of blond. Zoning back in he could tell that his student had been talking for quite awhile and was now finishing off with his rant,

"--did you not even see what she--"

Naruto cut himself off for a breath, his eyes slitting more as he noticed the jounin slip out a orange covered book. The boy grew red for the moment, anger boiling as he was so quickly put aside. He heard a giggle from behind him as the pink haired Sakura had her petite hands on her hips, her smile taunting.

"Naruto stop your blabbering and fight me."

"No way forehead, I'm saving my energy for Sasuke!"

The pink haired ninja grew silent. Her face grew red, her neck giving a twitch in it. Did he just call her...? The silence grew thicker, chakra building in her palms. She was going to demolish--

"Alight guys, looks like this is going no where. Training is over."

The one track minded boy called Naruto suddenly jumped putting a fist to the air.

"Alright! Ramen time!"

The boy quickly sped off, passing the Uchilia who was more then slightly annoyed. Sasuke had already worked hard today, but as always it never seemed enough. He'd fought Naruto over five times today, but it was never enough for stubborn Naruto. He'd even taken up the offer to spar Sakura but with Naruto all in his face he couldn't refuse another fight with the yellow haired boy. Turning around the raven haired boy mumbled under his breath,

"Later."

He was out of sight just like Naruto.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't even scratched. She wished she was that good, but it was always that she never got to fight. Okay, sure she'd battle Naruto every once in awhile but not enough to build her skill. The ninja folded her arms in defeat. It was always Sasuke and Naruto. And of course she couldn't forget the all famous copy nin who was always too busy with those little books of his. She stood in silence until a small noise of a page turn make her more alert. Huh? Turning she saw Kakashi lazily on a tree branch reading that book. Eying the book carefully, her inner Sakura boiled with anxiousness. Aha, her knew sparring partner. Quickly she used her speed to disappear from the sight. Everything was quite for Kakashi sensei...

Within a moment the jounin snapped his book shut, pulled out a kunai, easily defending off his attacker. Twirling the weapon around his finger, the shinobi stood relaxed his eyes focused on the pink haired ninja.

"Still want to practice I see."

His voice was relaxed, no heavy breathing at all. The kunoichi smirked a few meters away from him she too fiddling with her weapon. No words escaped then, just the release of battle between the two.

Not only ten minutes passed and Sakura was down for the count.

Breathing heavily she sat desheviled, the grass soothing her legs. A few feet from her stood a calm Kakashi gazing down lightly at his fallen student. She still had so much to work on. The look of her green eyes glanced up to see his but in return she saw a gloved hand holding out for help. Hastily she pulled herself up flashing a grin to her opponent giving off the vibe that she wasn't mad.

The two left their separate ways after exchanging goodbyes.

--Later that night--

The weary kunoichi dragged herself into bed, the lights had dimmed down to almost nothing. Sakura was not pleased at all. She was so tense after her sparring match with Kakashi. It was either he was growing stronger, or she was becoming weaker. Maybe she had always been that weak. Frowing upon her negitive words she looked down into her palms. They were wrapped lightly and hard from calluses of hard practice. She always tried to work hard and work at her best...why didn't she get any results?

Sighing softly the anger drained from her, making the atmosphere dense with anxiety. However, she was too tired to continue the mental rant and questioning. Her hands reached back and skillfully took off her bra allowing herself to breath naturally. Tossing the undergarnment on the floor she turned over to the window--

"OH MY G--!"

She squeaked seeing a figure sitting on her window sil. Tall, lazy, silver...hair. In the moonlight you could tell that the jounin was giving a classic look of the eye crinkle.

"Sorry to scare you."

"Yeah sure, hold on let me just restart my heart."

Silence took over as Kakashi had lowered his grin to a small smile. Sakura gave a sigh and looking back up.

"What on earth are you doing here this late? Do you know what a door is?"

"Sakura, we're going on a mission tomorow. I kind of forgot to tell you guys today. You know how things just slip my mind sometimes."

_More like you were too interested in that little book of yours. _The inner Sakura muttered bitterly.

Sakura blinked and looked suprized. A mission? Tomorow? Wow, it was really late to be saying that now... Sakura knew she had no choice but to accept. She nodded gently and gave a yawn, making sure the covers kept her well, covered.

"I'm guessing you already told the boys..."

"Mhhm."

"Figures."

Kakashi opened his eye in a raised brow, curious of Sakura's reply. Though with both the ninja needing sleep for tomorow he decided to leave the matter alone. He'd tell everyone the mission and its rank tomorow. All they needed was to pack and be at their best.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO! haha... I wish. mmmm...but really I don't own naruto.

OOC: Oh yeah, and if you havent figured out yet, this is my first Naruto fan fic. Don't worry the next chaper will be pretty good just keep reading and reviews good/bad would be welcomed!

--

The next morning was bright and clear, however the ninja that met at the training spot were not so chirpy. Naruto had been there first, excited for another mission. Saddly, he was waiting another hour before his teamates arived. You see, with Kakashi sensei the two shinobi Sakura and Sasuke knew better. You could always be a little late because no matter what Kakashi was two times as late.

"Naruto stop being so iritable." A equally irritated Sakura snapped at the blond boy.

The boy frowned and plopped a seat besides Sasuke who's eyes were closed in thought.

For the next half an hour Sakura and Naruto bet on what exscuse Kakashi would use for being late today. Even though he wasn't too late to missions he was still a little behind.

The silver haired man calmly walked up a small pack slung around his shoulder.

"Hello." A sweet little eye crinckle followed the words. Hm, odd, no exsuse today.

Sakura smiled warily, unable to be angry at sensei. Even though he was increasingly annoying with his tardiness he always seemed to make it up with being so...cool. The attitude that made Gai sensei go crazy because he wasn't as cool.

"So comon Kakashi, spit it out, what's the mission?"

Nauto was always a bit chirpy for missions. Kakashi's presence had saved him from the glum attiude. Even Sasuke raised his head and started intently at the silverd hair jounin.

"Were taking a quick trip to the Village Hidden in the Mist. A traveler needs to reach this village safely."

Sakura lowered her smile, Sasuke looked away and Naruto blinked. Thats what Kakashi had come at midnight to tell them about? Naruto was the first to take a step. Or rather a few steps. He was already sprinting ahead.

"Well comon already, lets go get this traveler!"

Sakura happily started to walk in the direction of the village. Sasuke had made his way over to Sakura, silent as usual. Kakashi watched his team start as he cautiously looked around. It wasn't like Kakashi to look so concerned but with the rumors around... The village hidden in the mist wasn't safe. He was unsure why he was assigned this particular mission but it certianly wasn't going to fool him. Kakashi blinked once, feeling that maybe he was just over exaggerating. Sighing and pulling out his favorite novel he follwed the team.

--That afternoon--

"Hold on!"

"What?!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hm?!"

"My stomach!"

"Naruto, don't scare me like that!!"

_Thud._ Naruto withered in pain as Sakura growled in fustration.

The afternoon was getting brighter, which ment hotter. The humidity hung thick in the air leaving the ninja irritated more then usual. Sakura burshed a sticking peice of hair off her cheek and slowed to a stop. Naruto had already done the pleasure of stopping and holding his ground.

"I say we stop." Naruto made it seem like a demand.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, letting her eyes wander to the ground as sensei entered the clearing. Sasuke was silent as usual, but he too looked longing for a break of some sort. The copy nin however gave a dull look to his team. Stop? Already? Kakashi blinked slowly then nodded. Perhaps it was time for a break. Food seemed rather at his top priority, and he was sure his team was feeling the same. Naruto's stomach seemed to agree with every aspect of food.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief and the others gave their silent signs of releif. Sakrua wandered over to the center of the clearing and placed her pack down. She took a plop right next to it, crossing her legs, tired. The other two copied her movement and slumped over on the ground taking a nap. Even Sasuke was a bit worn out. They had been moving since morning nonstop.

Kakashi watched his team before turning and inspecting the scene. Nothing unusual. Nothing fresh that could be traced. Kakashi secretly watched over his team as he peered behind his book. The hidden village of the mist was always crawling with deadly ninja. The two boys were already comfortable and Kakashi was starting to feel a bit weary himself. Looking up at the sky the colors ripped with orange and pink. Sunset was soon. _Might as well stay here for the night._ He figured they didn't get enough sleep last night...he had sort of appeared durrin the middle of the night to tell them. Oh well.

Before Kakashi could tell himself to stay awakeand watch over, a light slumber had taken him over.

--That night--

_Mhmnn, I hate sleeping on the ground..._

Sakura rubbed her eyes warily adjusting to the change of light. It had been late afternoon when they'd stopped and the sun had faded away. Now the night was a dark black, the sky shining from the moon and it's millions of tiny stars. The pink haired kunoichi flattened out her wrinkled dress, making her hair look a little better. The cold air of night made her fold her arms and shiver just lightly before looking over to see her teamates.

Two spots of imbedded grass were seen with no ninja in them. Naruto and Sasuke were gone. Alerting herself she sat straighter, automatically concerned. Where had they gone? She became more panicked in the quiet night, and she started to slowly get up.

"Glad to see your up, Sakura."

Sakura must have jumped ten feet giving a slight yelp as the voice had scared her. She spun around glaring at the only Kakashi sensei.

"Do you enjoy scaring the wits out of me?"

"I think it's quite hilarious."

Kakashi gave a slight chuckle and showed himself in the moonlight. He looked alot more awake then she, perhaps he had been up for quite awhile now. Was he watching over them while they slept? Then again, that brought up the point of the two missing ninja.

"Hey, where's Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura questioned sitting back down carefully.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and looked over to the right as if motioning there position.

"They took the pleasure of getting tonights food."

Sakura would have guessed that, but she was too busy wonding exactly what time it was. It couldn't be anything past eleven. Of course what Sakura didn't know was that Naruto and Sasuke had left for food three hours ago. Kakashi sensei didn't let her see the worry in him. He'd wanted to go look for the boy's but they he'd have to wake Sakura. First off he knew that was a bad idea to wake a sleeping kunoichi and secondly he didn't want her to get just as worried as he was. So he'd waited. Naruto and Sasuke were strong, but there were even stronger out there. He would have made a clone to stay with Sakura but what if she was in real danger? With one blow the shadow clone would poof and Sakura would be left to defend herself. Not that she couldn't but again there were even stronger ninja out in the wilderness.

Kakashi rested back down a little away from Sakura as he pulled out his tiny book. Something to relax his mind with for awhile. Of course he knew if the boys didn't come back within the hour- he'd have to go look for them.

However a while later Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up, stomping her foot slightly,

"How hard is it to catch a stupid fish!? I swear I could catch more fish then these two."

"Calm yourself, Sakura. I was just about to get up and look for them."

Sakura looked up at the voice to see the jounin already standing, stuffing his book away. Confused she turned around folding her arms,

"What do you mean, 'look for them'?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and finished getting himself ready.

"Kakashi, how long has it been since they left?"

Hesitation was first, then there was no point in lying.

"Four hours I believe."

"WHAT?"

"Sakura calm down, Naruto and Sauske can fend for themsleves."

"I can't belive you didn't tell me."

Kakashi looked at the angry pink haired chunnin.

"And whats the use of getting you worried as well?"

Sakura huffed and turned, starting to walk away. Worried as well? So Kakashi was worried? Then that REALLY wasn't good. Sakura growled under her breath,

"Well lets go find-- EH?"

The kinoichi slammed right into what seemed like a brick wall. Acually, it was Kakashi sensei's back. Talk about back muslces. She stepped back in confusion as the copy nin was in a fighting position infront of her.

"I don't think you should be worrying about your little friends right now. If I were you I'd worry about yourself."

However, it wasn't her sensei's voice that made those words. A man growled them out gruffly, standing not to far away from Kakashi. He was a large built man, no a ounce of fat on him, though packed with muscle. His hair was a dusty black, flaring off to the side being held up by a headband of some unrecognizeable sign. He was occomponied by two men on each side, not as big as the first, but getting there.

"Who are you?" Seethed Kakashi, not in the mood to start something.

"Ah, well isn't it the all famous copy ninja. Kakashi Hatake. In that case, I hope you enjoy this night- because it's going to be your last."

The three men stepped foward there weapons at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ah, no owning Naruto for me.

The pink haired kunichis eyes widened frightfully. Three rouge ninja stood before them their faces etched with dirty sneers. Sakura had seen these kinds of ninja before, however; these men didn't look the part she had seen before.

Most were in small groups no bigger then two and some weren't very smart. Though these men looked diffrent. They looked tough and they looked determined. The night breeze made their hair blow her skin shivering slightly. The silver haired jounin felt her tense presence and he stood gently still in a fighting positon.

The three men laughed at this but Kakashi stood in his place knowing perfectly well that they were perfectly out-numbered. The leader of the gang smirked and spoke,

"Where's the rest of your team, Hatake?"

The two men behind him snickered leaving Sakura almost shaking. Kakashi replied back calmly his one eye dangerously eyeing them.

"What have you done to them?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye as the pink haired chunnin mentally pleaded that nothing be wrong with the two boys. Though her thoughts were drifted aside as the ring-leader spoke haughtly,

"Oh, we've yet to catch those two. Once we're done with you we'll find them and wipe out the Uchiha boy. Finally then I'll take the nine-tailed fox for myself."

Kakashi crytically thought how this man knew who Sasuke was but had not known his name. Kakashi narrowed his eye again in realization.

They had been following them. Probably since they passed the boarder. These ninja wanted to harm all of them and take Narutos power for themselves. Kakashi stayed scilent feeling Sakura grow with fright. Had she no faith in him? Hadn't he always come to her rescue when she was in danger?

The man glanced back at her his face slightly turned to the side to take a look at her. Sakura stood close behind him her skin in slight goosebumps from the cold. Her hair blew off to the side crossing gently infront of her green sea foam eyes. He would not let her down...

"Enough of this, finish him off boy's! Leave the girl to me."

Sakura mentally squeaked stepping once away as Kakashi whipped his head back around an eye going wide. He quickly blocked two shurikun easily pulling out his own kunai knife. The battle of two against one started. The smallest man charged Kakashi throwing smoke bombs at his feet.

The balls exploded into a purple gas balls elevaing into the surounding air. The silver haired jounnin jumped to a nearby tree though was greeted by the second man. The two of them fought kunai to kunai Kakashi however didn't show his sharingan. That would chew up all his chakra which he needed for the rest of the trip however Sakura was in danger. They were outnumbered by one and these men didn't look like they were just playing around.

Swiftly Kakashi took a momment to raise his headband. The second man took this momment to catch Kakashi off guard. With a tricking dropkick Kakashi stumbled once into the knife of the smaller man's kunai. The purple smoke traveled away showing Kakashi fall...

A tiny poof came from the silver hair ninja leaving only a log in his place. Curseing the men looked about only to find no Kakashi.

Kakashi was now hiding in the thick brush not to far from where he had gotten stabbed. He held his side tightly trying not to move as he winced. Yes, he had gotten caught but right as he had started to fall he'd used a substitution to get away. Good thing or else he'd been a dead man. He could feel that Sakura was already out of sight, but she wasn't far enough. She needed to run, to get into a safter place. Find a town, anything! He took a ragged breath closeing an eye. What to do...what to do...?

A high pictched scream erupted from the other side of the clearing. It was a dry scream, though it lasted long. A girls scream. Kakashi raised quickly but hit the ground without notice. A foot was on his shoulder it's strength unimaginable. Kakashi took just enough strength to take a look above him. It was the smaller nija followed by the second ninja. How? How did they find him? They snickered at him looking down,

"Ah, whats wrong Kakashi? Not feeling up for fighting today?"

They both grabbed his arms their strength unreal. What kind of jutsu was this? It was like these mens arms were made of steel. Kakashi struggled but his only response was a laugh from the men.

"Yeah, no use in doing that. Anyway, we were sent to kill you but we wanted you to see a little something first."

The men laughed at their own inside joke leaving Kakashi unsure and slightly paralyzed. What? He was becoming weaker? It was like...his chakra was dwindling... They dragged him closer and closer to the clearing their smiles unpleasent. They reaked of dirt and B.O. and God knows what their teeth looked like. Exiting the woods they found the clearing which was empty except for two people. Kakashi's heart skipped a beat as he saw what was before him.

"Yeah, change of plans. Boss here wants to have a little fun before we get on our way moving. He figured your little student here might get the job done."

OOC: Ah, sorry this chapter is kinda short... Sorry, it took me forever to get muse back and write this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gawd, I can't believe I STILL don't own Naruto... how...troublesome... XD

Sakura could never have been more scared in her life. Kakashi sinsei had gone off fighting off those two and now she was alone. But then again, she wasn't stupid. She knew the leader of the group was going after her so she didn't spend any time waiting to find out why.

She had sprinted out of the clearing her speed amazing. Her muscled but toned white legs brought her far though she grimanced at the thought of someone following her. This one behind her was rash and hard. Nothing like Kakashi's swiftness and gracefullness. A sweat drop drew down her forehead as she sprinted on though the tree tops hoping to lose track of the leader.

She'd heard the words he said before how he wanted his men to stay away from her. He wanted her for himself. She shivered at the thought her arms shaking lightly. Though she had to stay confident. The young chunnin had six kunai knives with her, a few smoke bombs and a paper bomb. She'd have to make use of her weapons wizely. It was postive that if he got her hands on her she knew she couldn't escape. So this would be a distance fight.

Sakura grabbed a smoke bomb quickly dropping one down. The atmosphere filled of thick gas as she sprinted harder to get away. Hopefully this would take him off guard.

Keeping her pace she panted lightly hearing no signs of movement but her own.

Blinking once she grabbed a kunai knife and swiftly tossed it beside her missing the man by just a few feet. Damnit! She stared wide eye'd at the man as his face peeked from the bush his eyes dark, that smile starting to scare her. She couldn't let him get in her head. She shook it once letting her hair swing off to the side as she sprinted off again and of course he followed.

Though he did know that Sakura was moving around in a slight circle. She didn't know where she was going, this whole land being foriegn to her. However he did know where they were. And he was going to trap her so easily...

Sakrua pinned another quick trap grabbing her paper bomb and another kunai. She took a seperate kunai and twirled around. Her eyes grew wide as she almost stumbled. He was closer then before. She could see him moving quickly trying to catch up.

However she didn't falter in throwing the knife. She threw it to him hard and quickly after she threw the paper bombed kunai followed by once again another smoke bomb. That should get him. She could see him dodge the first kunai and the smoke bomb exploded. Followed by that Sakrua could hear the exploding sound of the paper bomb. That should have finished him off...

She kept sprinting throught the tree's unaware that she was making a circle around the clearing. No sign of the leader... She looked back once to find nothing... Silence...

Turning her head around she was stopped in the middle of it. Her head was turned to the side, stopped from turning fully around. Her body crashed into the hard but soft object that was positive to be a body. The body stood a few feet above her and she closed her eyes in defeat before she tried struggleing. Large arms with large hands came wrapping around her struggling against her fight.

"No use in fighting it! Your pretty stupid for a chunnin, barely any fighting skill at all, hah, now why did they let you pass the exams? Probably because they couldn't refuse such a cute little girl..."

Sakrua struggled not wanting to hear the sly words pour from him as she was kept locked against his body. He quickly started to move towards a lighted area Sakrua straining to break free. She finally released a strangled scream her throat dry as she released it in greif.

"Now, now, hush you."

Cooed the man holding her against her will. She saw no sign of Kakashi and that too made her shiver and cry out in fear. Kakashi couldn't be? No, he wouldn't...? She couldn't think the words the pink haired kunnichi shaking he head.

Though at the presence of people she tried to turn her head only letting her look slightly behind her. Those sea foam green eyes stared back into the black and red ones of her sensei. Kakashi?

The silver haired jounnin was on his knees being dragged by the arms of the two other men. He looked at her in horror her eyes mimmicking his. To see Kakashi like this made her tremble, her eyes glittering with frightened tears.

"Ahh, Kakashi, nice to see you join us. Heh heh, boys tie him behind that tree and keep a good eye on him. I want him to listen to this..."

Kakashi and Sakrua looked indefinatly horrified at these words. Their eyes kept locked shimmering in the moonlight. Kakashi was bleeding. Sakrua noted this and grew to the horrified fact that he might not make it out alive. Neither of them might. But what made her bones clatter was the fact of what the man said. He wanted Kakashi to listen in.

On what? Sakrua felt her body be turned around as she squeaked unlocking eyes with Kakashi. Her head looked up to the man as his eyes looked down on her that horrible gleam making her shiver at his touch. Sakura could hear the brushing of Kakashi's knees being dragged back.

"No! Please!"

Kakashi roared his eyes large and pleading. He looked defeated his hair slightly drooping his body covered in his own blood. He panted slightly looking straight up at the man who held Sakura.

"Please...don't... I'll give you anything. Anything...just let her go."

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the man that was holding her. She didn't need to look at Kakashi to see that he was in distress. His voice wavered, a tone she'd never heard him use before. Kakashi, actually pleading? It was a scary tone and Sakrua didn't like it. The chunnin trembled freely now feeling the man's large hands strum up and down her arms making her paralyzed in fear.

"Kakashi, I would take your life anyday... but for now... I'll take my chances with your little pupil."

And with those sly words Kakashi was pulled behind a nearby tree tied by the thinnest but strongest string he'd ever seen. He struggled madly his own muscles failing to save him or Sakrua.

The pink haired girl gasped as she felt herself being pushed against another nearby tree across the small clearing from where Kakashi was. Her body shook with fear as the man lowered to her level leaning in. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as the ninjas lips touched hers. Jerking her head away she was pushed harder against the tree making her cry out. She leaned back as far as she could till the tree kept her in place and his lips found her jawline kissing her sweetly.

But this was anything but sweet to Sakura she stiffled a cry tears coming to the edges of her eyes. This could not be happening...

Not back long ago when she became a chunnin she'd had to take a course with one of the lady ninja jounnin. Her and the other new chunnin were explained very well how dangerous taking missions was as a kunnichi. There was a high risk of being in danger of sexual harrasment as well as well...rape. They'd also warned them that being on missions with men around was tricky. Not only were they in danger of the men they were against there was also their commrads.

Sakura had never begun to think that either of the boy's would pull something like this on her... Even if they did sometimes call her 'flat' she'd never think her two friends would do something like this. When she had taken that class her and her other friends had been weary of their male senseis but quickly after getting to know them they all felt pretty foolish that they would ever think their teachers would pull such a stunt.

But now Sakura asked the qestion. Was she being raped? She hadn't spoken a word since he grabbed her. Kakashi had instantly known what this man was planning on doing to her and he had immedialy rebelled saying 'no' for her. It had taken her awhile to understand what was going on... she figured it was a guy thing.

Holding her against the tree she squirmed and cried out a few times trying to release herself. Even a few patheic 'no's traveled from her lips making him laugh and keep on. His hands reached around her body feeling her curves making her tears roll quicker on her face. Finally his fingers grasped her clothes holding tighter. She cried aloud again but his lips covered her's as she was muffled.

Her clothes were quickly being strung aside, either being ripped from their bindings or flung over her head and down her legs. She thrashed about squealing unable to dent him and his strength. Her weapons were srung aside the last of her undergarments still clinging to her body.

ooc: gasp! more to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own Naruto. D

OOC: WARNING. mature content!

Kakashi pushed up against the tree his body trying ot snap the lines to the string. They had strung it too quick and for very long. The string had him pinned down against the tree. He could not see Sakura and what was worse was that he could hear her. Her weak voice straining out in cries that Kakashi could only imagin what was going on just behind him. He could hear the ripping of clothing and it made him close his eyes and grind his teeth as he shook his head.

Meanwhile, Sakura breathed heavily her chest rising up and down. She had her eyes closed her cheeks glittering with tears. She could feel the man's bare chest against her and she squirmed not wanting to touch his skin. But her body felt hot, his skin brushing against her's making her want to shed her skin of the filth and evil.

The leader of the group let his hands wander down her precious little body absorbing every little detail of her innocent intouched body. He took no time and effort to grab both her undergarments and tug them off. Her body now bare she squirmed at the coolness off the night.

No, no, no... Sakura started to plead aloud and even she was unsure what she was saying. It was a sob of tears and pleads. His lips traced her neck and collar bone making her sniffle and cry. Finally she felt a rustle between them and she gasped.

What...what was that? The part of him that was now unleashed moved against her making her try and escape back though the tree. No use. She felt the length of him run against her as her hands took her knees. She felt her arms pinned up by a force unknown to her. But with the last strength she had left she could barely keep her knees together.

The man spread her wide against the tree, her back scratching on the rough bark. The cool air tingled her open spoke as well as the smooth shaft that came with it. Sakura started sobbing now her tears flowing freely as she gritted her teeth waiting...just..waiting.

And of course waiting wouldn't help. The man bit her shoulder gently making her cry aloud before he entered himself into her. However these things didn't come in so easily. Being a virgin Sakura knew this would be painful. And she doubted that he would be nice enough to take it slow for her first time...

Her first time. This was an experience she bet was her last. She knew he would kill both of them after this. Tears wet her chest as force came spreading though her. A burning sensation erupted between her tighs the force making her catch her breath over and over. She looked away unable to look her rapist in the eye as he forced himself deeper and deeper. Her insides spread and stretched, even ripped making her back arch. Her mouth opened releasing a throaty scream as it trailed off into a desheviled moan.

Grunting the man played with her while digging himself deepering and deeper. He pushed so rough her back started to have scrapes from the bark on them. She cried aloud now her cries weak and hopeless. There was no hope for her...

Faster and faster they moved Sakura running out of breath and ways to let out her exertion. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch what was being forced upon her. On the other hand the man was enjoying himself so. The feeling within her was unimaginable. This was nothing good like she'd heard in the stories that Ino had told her. No pleasure whatsoever. This burning in her was sickening and painful.

She heard a laughing of a husky voice above her. The man... he was laughing? She shuddered her mouth opening to gasp but was covered by his lips. A wet tounge rolled inside of her mouth as she didn't even dare to bite. Just another few minutes of her survival. His tounge wrapped around her's sucking gently with his lips. She sqeezed her legs together trying to make another escape but she only recived another groan.

Sakura wasn't sre she could handle this much longer. Her insides started to bubble up with another burst of pain as he trudged deeper making her squeal and scream in pain. Her arms pushed on his chest, more futile attempts to escape.

And soon enough her whole body started to shake. Her legs trembled a growing bubble inside of her started to pour into her however, this one wasn't of pain. It somewhat felt...good. She squeezed her eyes more tears falling down. No, she couldn't let this happen to her. This pleasureable feeling between her legs kept up with the same burning pain which inflicted her.

Twitching inside of her he grabbed her more pulling her up off the ground and shoving her back against the tree his body keeping her up. She squealed and panted her face turned away. The liquid that started to fill inside of her made her gasp and moan as her body trembled everywhere. The end of this was coming close to and end. She knew the rumors, once this happened everything was over. That would mean her life as well.

As things slowed down Sakura panted her chest rising and falling into the man's. He kept closer to her his hands caressing her as well as his lips. He took a momment to let that all soak into her as he smirked gently pulling himself out of her. He carefully took her ear with his teeth and whispered something,

"I'm not going to kill you. I want you to remember this for the rest of your life..."

He smirked as a faint laugh came from him. He dropped her letting her fall to the ground her worn, naked body laying on the lush grass. The leader pulled his clothes back on before turning and looking at the tree Kakashi was tied to.

"Hehehe, you like that Hatake? Just for you! Haha, well comon boys we're done here."

The leader looked back down to Sakura as he stepped over her and kept walking foward. The men holding Kakashi followed giving smirks as they passed the young girl who was panting and crying too worn out to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own this lovely little anime called Naruto. :D

Authors Note:

Ah...heh. I realized I haven't done a chapter in like a few months but I got a favorite on the story again so I felt the muse pulse back into me. Enjoy and Review!!

* * *

The silver haired jounin could feel circulation bind up in his arms as the rope held him tightly to the tree. The ropes burned a light blue glow and Kakashi could tell that these were no ordinary ropes.

They were chakra binding ropes, maybe even chakra sucking ropes. He could feel his energy deplete but being who he was—a ninja—he never gave up. Though he didn't let his energy waste by struggling.

The two side kicks had stuck back with him leaving the leader and Sakura alone. Kakashi knew it. He had seen the look in that man's eyes and being a man himself the copy nin knew exactly what was going on. His headband was covered over both eyes and he felt a connecting sucker- punch to his jaw. He gritted his teeth as he heard Sakura scream. A gloved hand gently wandered to his pocket… a small crack came as a foot kicked his hand. Kakashi gasped withdrawing his hand as the foot lifted.

"No use trying anything, Hatake."

One of the man's grisly voice hissed at him. Sakura's screams grew louder and it was obvious she was in dire pain. Sakura… Kakashi was left panting as attacks came at him unknowingly. He could just barely hear the swishes in the wind of a foot or fist however, he would lack the space to move. Sobs of the young pink haired girl grew softer making Kakashi hold his breath trying to hear her. His own heartbeat throbbed in his eardrums making him tightly squeeze his eyes trying to make the pain numb away.

Kakashi had to do something. His arms once again tensed against the ropes though their grip was like an iron vice. _'Haha, you like that Hatake?'_ Kakashi hissed under his breath making a tense face under his mask. Was Sakura…was she…still alive? The men started to leave where he was.

Kakashi tensed again, they wouldn't go after her again? What if they took her? He listened hearing footsteps drown out of Sakuras cries and whimpers. They left her. Bastards.

Taking a breath the silver haired ninja relaxed and held his hands behind his back. He hoped this would work…

A loud buzzing noise came from behind him, his hands glowing a light blue, making incredibly high pitched noises. The jutsu of a thousand birds. A large crack came from behind the man making a large hole in the tree trunk making the ropes that binded him loosen. In half a second he was up on his feet, his headband above both eyes.

Stealthily, the ninja glanced around. No sign of anybody. The forest was silent of humans… the cries of a young girl making nature stir around them.

Kakashi turned the tree leaving the ropes behind as he blinked in the clearing. There was a tiny pool of blood but Kakashi suspected it wasn't from a skin cut. Not too far away was a young girl naked about the forest.

Her pale fair skinned body glittered off the moonlight that was dwindling down. Pink hair was scattered all over the hidden face of the ninja. Her legs lined hairline rivers of blood that pooled from the bottom of her apex.

The man fisted his hands and quickly took off his black under shirt revealing his face. He cared not anymore. With the case that his pupil was in he would take any risk.

He moved closer trying to block out the fact that she was naked. He knelt his eyes soft and sad a voice escaping him just barely audible,

"Sakura…. I… I-I'm so sorry."

The ninja lifted her head the pink mess sticking to her cheeks and in between her eyes. She cared not that she was naked though tears streaked down her face as her limbs trembled gently.

Kakashi hesitated but let his arm wrap around her and take her closer to him as she smelled like sweat and heat.

The girl was speechless her breath catching over itself as she felt the pain between her legs keep throbbing. Feeling the touch of another humans skin upon hers made the young girl jerk back gently and whimper in fear her eyes squeezing shut. Sakura had barely any energy to move without hurting a sore spot. Though she could sense a feeling within her grow warmer. She was literally and physically warm though mentally she was shutting out the world, her mind gone blank and cold. She grabbed onto whatever was warm and Kakashi's chest was warm enough. A smooth substance of a shirt started to pull over her head and she could tell Kakashi was trying to get her dressed. She willingly agreed, her tears still shedding as she shivered.

The black shirt came down to her mid thigh the sleeves too long and the neck piece looking like a turtle neck as it hung loose around her collar bone. It smelled like Kakashi… And for a moment Sakura hesitated her frame shaking gently. Her body sat rigid held up by her sensei. What if… he tired that one her?

What if this man she had known and trusted so long tried to pull the stunt she had never thought was possible. The girl inwardly kept repeating the word 'no' her head shaking a little. She couldn't bare to think of such things.

Mentally scolding herself she knew that would never happen. She breathed in and out shakily her legs still trembling. The tears still fell as if they were on autopilot her mind on cruise control. She was physically battered although inwardly she felt worse.

However, she couldn't think of it much longer. The more she thought, the more she started to shake, and finally she let out a sob.

Kakashi let his hand grip tighter on her shoulder, holding her shaking frame. The jounin felt automatically obliged to do his duty to his teammate. Sakura needed help now. Physically and especially mentally. He blinked carefully until his eyes closed gently his mind thinking thoroughly. He still had to worry about Naruto and Sauske. Those ninja had spoken about getting to his other teammates and eliminating one—Sauske.

Opening his eyes Kakashi gently pulled his forehead headband down on the Sharingan. He knew what to do.

Carefully, he let go of Sakura whose eyes were still closed, her frame continuing to tremble. He swiftly pulled out a kunai and a paper bomb and sloppily wrapping it against the weapon. Being a jounin Kakashi wasn't at all of a loss. He had taught his students well, and they grew to be acknowledgeable. Or at least he hoped.

His body jumped to a tree his feet sticking to the tree skillfully as he rapidly climbed it until he reached the top. He was at the canopy and he could feel the paper bomb get dangerously hot. With up most strength he threw the kunai unto the blackness of night.

By the time the knife had exploded Kakashi was already off running toward the Hidden Leave Village a trembling teammate in his arms.

Authors Note: D: awwe. anyways, review and tell me whatcha think!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. Dang.

Authors Note: Wooo, time to tone down the intensity. :D

* * *

Four straight hours. Wandering aimlessly around the forest for four straight hours! The raven haired ninja let his hands creep into his pockets slightly frustrated.

Sasuke and Naruto had been sitting by the river for if not more then an hour or so. Okay, okay, Sasuke had to admit that he and Naruto had gotten into a bit of a sparring session, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

Surely, Sasuke had won that one, but just by a hair. Naruto had tripped and sent himself flying into the river they had been wandering around to find for the past two hours. And with that, the yellow haired chunnin had sent all the fish back into hiding.

The Uchiha scowled slightly as Naruto shivered gently beside him. His usually spikey yellow hair was now drooped town hanging loosely around the blue headband on his forehead.

"Agh, how long is this going to take?"

A simple grunt came from Sasuke in response to the inpatient Naruto. In that grunt he had actually meant something like, 'Well how the hell would I know you're the one that fell into the god forsaken river and made all our food swim away!'. Though at the moment, Sauske didn't feel like speaking.

They'd just have to have patience. Something his yellow haired comrade didn't have stored in his brain. Sasuke kept his eyes on the river his black eyes traceing the ripples of the wind that skimped the surface.

Naruto on the other hand groaned gently his body falling back against the lush grass that resided by the river. He was cold and wet, shivering gently under the wind and dark night.

Blue eyes traced the midnight sky carefully, connecting stars together aimlessly to make shapes. And then the thought hit him,

"Where do you think Sakura and Kakashi are? Shouldn't they have come looking for us by now?"

He piped up breaking the serene silence between the two boys. Sasuke hesitated then shrugged gently,

"We aren't lost, Naruto."

"They don't know that."

The raven-haired boy sighed and closed his eyes. He took a moment to keep his cool then opened the cloudy mess of his eyes. The reflection of the water seemed to explode with colors or yellow and red.

The two boys heard the explosion before they saw it. Their faces lit up by the light exploding in the night sky. Their necks cranked up quickly and inspected the odd occurrence.

"What the hell?"

Naruto mumbled as he watched the embers of the explosion dwindle down seeing that the explosion had happened quite a bit away from them. They had surely heard it, but it wasn't so close.

Sasuke frowned wondering what it was. A bomb, probably a paper one considering that it wasn't such a huge explosion, but it had surely got their attention. How could a paper bomb be thrown up so high without getting caught by the wind? The Uchilia kids eyes widened gently, and he turned to Naruto who then turned to him.

As soon as their eyes met they quickly understood. It was a sign.

During the months of training by Kakashi team seven had acquired to learn quite a few tricks by their sensei.

Kakashi surely was skilled then they had first perceived him. At a glance he looked lazy, uncaring, and simply downright bored. Though in action the male was quite different. He was cool and collected though a danger to any that marked him. Or at least that's what they had seen from past performances.

Sasuke glanced back to the forest. Naruto got up slowly and felt his wet clothes squish around.

"That…that means…" Naruto mumbled gently his eyes locked to Sauske.

"Report back to the village." Sauske spoke coolly, his eyes focused on the forest.

And within a few seconds, the boys were surely and quickly on their way.

Neither of them spoke on the way, and even though Naruto wanted to constantly throw questions at Sasuke like: 'What's going on?' and 'Do you think something happened?' Naruto knew damn well that his comrade too was thinking the same questions.

But neither of them spoke aloud. They both knew that something had gone wrong, that was the only explanation. What on earth could have happened? Naruto thought about this hard as the two ninja raced to the Hidden Leave Village.

* * *

A few minutes later:

"Heya boss, didn'tcha say these two were gona be around the river?"

"…."

"They're not there, sir."

The leader ran his fingers through his hair fustrated. Yes, him and the two ninja behind him had seen the explosion. Kakashi had surely gotten out—but so quick?

"...I thought I told you to make sure Hatake couldn't move."

Silence.

"Sir, we kicked his ass back there!"

"Well, obviously not!"

A kunai knife jutted a few inches from the ninja's face the leader snarling and then watching the embers of the explosion keep falling.

Hatake was smart, he had warned off his teammates back and now Uchiha and the nine tailed fox were gone.

* * *

Authors note: Hmm, what will happen next? Stay tuned folks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have no relation to Naruto or any of its characters… (does being Kakashi's lover count? 3) Weeeelll… Yeah, anyways! I don't own Naruto.

Authors Note: Hey ya'll got a few notes here:

1. Thanks a bunch for all my reviewers! You really give me the drive to write!

2. Okay, so sorry if the story line is off or you don't think something is right, I haven't read or watched Naruto in the longest time but don't worry I'm still content on writing/finishing the story. Which leads to my next point…

3. Thanks NTsuki for the help! It seems I've been having a few spelling problems with the names (eh, Sasuke Uchiha ) I've probably been spelling this wrong since who knows what chapter (remember I haven't been with the show/manga lately) but I'll try and fix everything and anything I can! Thanks for your help and support!

4. Two words: More reviews? (Thanks!)

huff huff Okay, done with that.

* * *

The wind. If felt slightly odd against the line of his jaw, the way it curved under tingling his left ear. His face felt more open, the wind combined with the rapid pace he was trying to move at was caressing his face. He hadn't let his face out like this in the longest time—sure at night of course—but not out in the open. Anybody could come walking along and be like 'Oh hey, Kakashi Hatake—and his face!'

However, they probably wouldn't be able to see much or any detail at all. All they would see is a blur of dark color and light skin pass them a puff of pink hair covering his naked shoulder.

But no, Kakashi wasn't half naked he still had an under-shirt on. In the battle he'd slipped his green vest off which seemed to only attract attention. But for now, he had a black tang top covering him that was now being soaked by a river of tears.

The forest and brush of the area was quite dense; however, being skilled in jumping the thick branches of tree's Kakashi made a smooth get away. Or, at least he made it look smooth. But inwardly, he was hurting a bit.

First off, he couldn't resist the throbbing gut wound in him, with each bounce off he'd feel the pain shoot up his side greedily.

Secondly, the soreness of his arms was taking quite a toll on him. Somehow, using the Chidori against those insanely strong ropes had weakened him some. Partly because he knew that chakra was being drained from him and partly because he'd already been beaten by sucker punches and kicks to the gut.

But who was he to complain?

The young kunoichi curled up quivering against him. Quivering—he'd never even think he'd use that word before but now seemed the perfect time. Sakura. She wouldn't even dare to look up, or even move a voluntary muscle. Her face lay nestled right in the nook of his shoulder, her hair flowing over and whipping with the wind.

He had to admit she was in far more pain than he would ever be.

He clearly didn't want to think about it, the bland and obvious look of fear was clear on his face.

He could feel her shaking frame in his grasp, his arms wrapped around her and no matter how tight he grasped, she still kept shaking. He kept silent.

There was not much he could say after all. I mean, really, what was a man to say at a time like this? Ask if she was okay? Reassure her that everything was going to be okay when he knew that things could no longer get any worse?

So he kept silent, as did she.

There were a few moments where he was sure she was going to say something. Her crying would stiff up and she would tense—her whole body actually tense up in his grasp. Though after a second of making no sound she would give a small whimper and break down again.

Now really, what was a man to do?

It'd taken team seven almost an hour or two to walk to they're rest point. The village hidden in the Mist was quite a lengths way away from Konoha and there was no exact time limit. Frankly, Kakashi knew rarely anything about this mission. However—he did know of a shortcut.

The secret shortcut is rarely used ever though still jounin and the ANBU like himself use these to get to destinations quick. Hatake knew that if other chuunin like his team found out about these, well, then it wouldn't really be a short cut would it?

Adding to the mission, Kakashi still did not know the name of the man they were picking up. All he knew was that they were going to pick him up at the gates of the village.

As suspicious as this might sound, Kakashi was informed that they had been paid extra of the mission just for confidential reasons.

The silver haired jounin blinked for a moment finding he was coming close to the Leaf Village.

There was probably at least two guards on night duty, and it seemed the rest of the village was sleeping. It was probably around one o' clock or so.

The leaf ninja slowed to a stop upon a branch. In doing so he knelt down on a knee half wincing in pain and half checking up on Sakura. She was still shaking. He knew by now that either she was cold or really, really shaken up.

_For god sakes, she'd just been raped! _

Kakashi felt weak and he wasn't sure if it was more mentally or physically.

He could feel the slivers of blood trail down his arm and he could only guess that was coming from the girl in his arms. A part of him inwardly freaked that she was bleeding on him.

However, he calmed remembering the times he'd had to carry cut up people as their blood would seep into his clothes. Blood shouldn't have been a problem.

Catching his breath slowly but surely he looked up toward the gates. There was no way sneaking past. The ninja rose to his feet strongly and jumped to the gates, finally landing before the large closed doors.

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter will be continued back to these two because well, we just love them so! I'll get back to our little boy's in a few. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: (insert a witty remark of how I still don't and won't ever own Naruto.)

Authors Note: Continuation of chappy 8. Enjoy!

* * *

"W-who's there?"

A tired voice stretched from above the two ninja's heads. Sitting up on the perch a young ninja guard peered down below at our silver headed friend and his comrade.

Kakashi looked up weakened, his face softly lit in the moonlight.

The boy instantly recognized him (however, Kakashi had to admit he had slipped on remember a few peoples names) and now the boy was trying to get a better look.

"Ka… Kakashi?"

The boy tried to see if this was the actual Kakashi. He began to have doubts. Seeing this Kakashi growled gently under his breath his eyes peering upward.

"Let me in."

Kakashi stated coolly, however, his voice was low…too low for being friendly. The ninja hesitated and started to frown. No way!

No way would the real Kakashi ever let his face be shown in public—no matter what! And who was this girl with him? Where was his team?

"Araid not, imposter."

"What!?"

Kakashi's eyes grew wide. Imposter? This ninja thought he was… oh… His eyes narrowed as he could feel the hot breath of Sakura tingle his neck. Though he wasn't at all loss. Frustrated, and slightly frantic the ninja let an arm loosen around the girl.

The pink haired ninja felt this and whimpered loudly arms jerking up and wrapping around the man's neck. _Warmth…must keep to the warmth…_

The jounin took his hand and reached in his back pocket in a rush and grabbed a hold of something. He snatched it out and threw it angrily at the ninja on his perch.

The orange book was caught instantly and the guard hesitated taking a look. Peering down at the latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise his eyes grew wide. He heard a voice from the man,

"Take it! Now god damn you LET ME IN!"

Furiously, Kakashi scowled finding this whole process very distracting and long. He knew that by giving something of yours so precious was an obvious give away that he was who he was. The guard nodded quickly realizing what a pest he had been and started to open the doors.

As soon as the man could fit through our ninja friend slid in and sprinted through the village.

The town was silent. Kakashi made no realization to hide or sneak through the city. However, he did watch were he was going.

The hospital was located toward the center of the town, close by the local shops. Steadily, the ninja silently moved along the rooftops finding this being much more effective then the streets.

The hospital was not one of his favorite places to say the least. He'd gone only a few times in his life, and the rest were for other people.

This small annoyance with the building did not stop him from entering the place fully. The sign read 'Konoha Medical Relief' which were a few fancy words for 'Hospital'.

Kakashi made a sloppy entrance pushing the door roughly open with his other untaken shoulder and sliding in. The lights were fully on and the brightness of them was making him squint slightly.

The waiting chairs were empty, and there was a young woman at the desk.

A small gasp came from the nurse, a small clang came from her clipboard dropping.

You sort of had to give her some slack. It was quite a sight to see. Kakashi Hatake looking a bit rough and wearing no mask. However, there he was looking exhausted holding three fourths of the way naked girl in his arms that couldn't seem to get a grip on herself.

"Oh! Oh my!"

The nurses eyes grew wide and she rushed over her eyes straight on the girl, a frantic pace came to the nurse. This…this was Sakura! Sakura Haruno! The young chunnin who she worked with!

"Ho—hold on, I'll get a doctor! P-please come this way!"

Kakashi hesitated his breathing hard. He started to follow at a quick pace though stopped clearly his voice clearly concerned,

"Is Tsunade here?"

He felt his legs grow weak. The nurse came to a stop after opening an door for an empty room and hesitated,

"Ye—"

"Get her—now."

The nurse hesitated the nodded leaving the door open. She turned on her heels and sprinted the opposite direction.

Kakashi wearily walked into the dark room. He could see the dim outline of the bed followed by a desk and a chair.

Striding over to the bed Kakashi took a breath out. He finally realized the grip of the kunoichi's hands on his neck was vice. Her arms were stinging on his neck, her body even hotter. The quick pace of her chest rising up and down was now starting to slow.

The girl had obviously realized where she was. Though she still kept tight against him. His hands… they could felt her body relax for a moment and then she would catch her breath and tense again as tiny tremors would erupt in her again.

This was his entire fault… Oh god.

"Kakashi? What—What's going on?"

A light flickered on and Kakashi flinched his head turning to the doorway. A blond female stood her eyes beginning to grow wide. Tsunade…

The male stood silently and let the Hokage take in the sight.

"Oh my… Sakura…"

Kakashi turned at the response and leaned over gently finding his arms receive a rest as the girl's body touched the bed. However, the girl winced and held tighter.

Ack.

Kakashi hesitated feeling that bending over was not good for his wound. He could feel the familiar pain shoot up his side. He gasped gently and felt his hands grip Sakura's wrists by his neck in response.

The sudden rough touch like that make Sakura scream. A throaty scream came out as the pink haired girl jerked away from the man.

Her eyes kept shut and she shuttered away as her body curled up to the edge of the bed.

Tsunade was the first to move. Gracefully she came to Sakura's aid her femmine hands and arms coming to wrap around the girl protectively. The woman made soft cooing noises that came out as 'shhh' as she tried to soothe the girl who had now busted into loud sobs.

The slivered haired jounin stared blankly at the girl his hands falling to his sides.

His touch had frightened her. The man didn't want to think about it, however the thoughts flooded through.

With that single touch, he had brought back memories. If I was only an hour ago, it was still a memory.

"Kakashi—get out… And get yourself fixed up."

A stern voice arose from a now assertive Tsunade as her eyes pierced to his. He blinked and slowly turned his eyes grazing over the kunoichi before exiting.

Get fixed up? Kakashi frowned lightly before wincing gently at the pain in him. Oh yes, that's right, he was exhausted. The man leaned against the wall gently before pushing off. He felt a soft hand graze over his arm gently,

"Mr. Hatake, would you please come with me?"

A black and a red swirling eye glanced at the young nurse from before. He felt hesitant but he knew Tsunade would be charging after him if he did not get fixed up.

Simply nodding the nurse led him toward another room—on another floor.

Kakashi didn't ask about it till later.

While the woman had been tending to his wound he'd curiously (with a tint of pain strained in his voice) asked why he was on another floor.

The woman had just gave him a hesitant glance and spoke, 'Just following orders.'

Orders? From who?

Kakashi was well fixed, however the after affects of medicine kept him drowsy. The nurse had pressured him to stay lying down. She'd reassure him that he'd be fine next morning.

However, next morning wasn't good enough. He had to see Sakura. He had to see her now!

Though before he could retort back another excuse to leave he'd found his eyelids growing heavy his breath slowing as he fell into a long awaited slumber.

* * *

Authors Note: Ahhh!! The suspense!! It kills!! (reviews and i'll luv you forever!)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't sue me!! I only use these characters for my own flowing muse. Meaning I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction.

Authors Note: We'll here we are with chappy ten. Enjoy!

* * *

He could have sworn he'd been drugged. Perhaps it was the intense shot of morphine he'd recived within the past few hours or maybe it was something else. The way his head throbbed at the smell of hospital however seemed soothing to his body at the same time. The smell of clean was one different then the smell of forestry, blood, and despair.

The hours had passed by long. The silver haired jounin was in a daze between awake and falling fast asleep. Part of him wanted to open those black and red eyes to the bright lights however the other half strained for peace and rest.

Kakashis body lay in the white and tense sheets his body laying straight out. He hadn't moved since he'd been placed in the room where the last thing he remembered seeing was the pretty little nurse that had started to fix him up.

By the pressure on his side he could tell that they had wrapped his wound and tried to heal it. It was a pretty deep cut, so even he couldn't tell if it was fully healed.

Its not like he was trying to get up anyways.

His body refused to move. Kakashi was sure that if he tried hard enough he could probably swing a leg around the edge of the bed, but beyond that would probably send him to the floor.

His weakness inwardly made him tired. However, he couldn't stop with the persistant prodding of his mind trying to tell him something.

Trying to remember something. Why he was here. Well, he was hurt obviously…

Then it clicked.

Sakura.

The jounins eyes fluttered open, the bright lights making him squint before he gently closed them again.

The slow breathing in him seemed so calm, and yet he felt anxious though deprived of what he needed to get up.

However, voices seemed to come within earshot. Not really voices, but rather breathing.

Breathing. A rhythm different than his own made the ninja tense slightly. He could hear the slight shift in a chair beside him. Wait, two chairs on either side of him.

The jounin hesitated, then slightly opened his eyes again. His pupils adjusted to the light slowly as he stared straight up at the ceiling. Its dull pattern seemed more interesting than ever now.

The male felt a shift in breathing on either side of him, and he could positively tell there were people there.

Kakashi didn't even ask himself who would come to see him, however, he glanced downward seeing two figures across from each other at where his feet lay still.

Letting out a raspy breath the jounin tried to scoot back to support himself but found that moving was difficult in his state. He took his chances and glanced at the two familiar figures at the foot of his bed.

Naruto and Sasuke sat still within their chairs. Their eyes lay on him only their orbs seeming to lock to his.

At first glance it seemed the boys were statues. However with close inspection Kakashi saw the slight movement of their chests rising up and down.

The look on Naruto's face seemed solemn though slightly in awe.

And then again, Sasuke blinked once his calm and death like stare seemed still though the slight openness of his eyes made him look more aware.

And then Kakashi Hatake realized his mask was not present on his face.

The lack of cloth covered on his face was present and Kakashi realized why the boys were staring at him so intently. The odd feeling of people staring at his face was coming closer and Kakashi could only blink without refusal.

"Yo."

Kakashi strained his voice, finding that he could still talk but with tints of pain scattered in his vocals. He could still see them clearly and it was odd to find them both looking fresh.

Perhaps that would explain that it was a new day. A restart, however, not a rewind. Kakashi knew he couldn't go back and fix what had happened. Though maybe the slight light that slit through the window would give hope. His voice seemed to settle the air, if only for awhile.

And as always Naruto was first to respond. However, his voice hesitated and it seemed he was holding back.

"Kakashi-sensei… your…"

Kakashi blinked and rested his head down gently as he broke eye contact. His eyes closed gently and he pulled a weak smile,

"Yeah, I know."

Kakashi spoke gently unsure of whether the blond kid was talking of his face, or the situation he was in.

Everybody knew that Kakashi was deffinatly not a big fan of hospitals. In fact, he usually loathed them. However now, it seemed… relaxing.

The raven haired ninja sat quietly, his stare unwavering. Naruto spoke for him.

"I… Kakashi-sensei… They wouldn't let us see her… See Sakura…"

Kakashi winced inwardly at the pain that was trying to be hidden in Naruto's voice.

Those boys. They loved Sakura. In a family way, they loved her. Sakura was part of team seven, and Kakashi was sure that they would fight to the death for their own family.

The raven haired boy sat still, but glanced away softly.

Silence seemed to make the room tense. The uncomfortable bed made Kakashi shift and keep his eyes closed. He couldn't say anything.

"Why sensei… Why can't we see her? What went on? Why did you set off that paper bomb?"

The more Naruto spoke, the more his voice grew. And the more it grew the more it seethed angrily and bitterly mixed with fright. Kakashi didn't dare open an eye. He grew stiff, his shoulders tense.

And yet, as much as Kakashi wanted to explain everything, he let the silence roll by uneasily.

Nartuo frowned, his eyes large and in worry. His fists began to shake gently and still, the raven haired boy kept quiet.

When Naruto realized that his teacher wasn't going to say a word, he closed his eyes calmly. His hands fisted tightly and slowly he got up. Without a word the raven haired boy followed slowly his eyes drifting back to his sensei.

And still, Kakashi did not open his eyes. He didn't want to see the shocked and worried looks on their faces. They did not know what had happened. He was sure Tsunade was keeping this top secret in fear of the girls reputation.

And as expected, Naruto uneasily walked out a frigid Sasuke following him.

As the hospital door shut with a click the jounin relaxed his breath shaking as he exhaled out.

The feeling of anger and fear was present in the room and the sliver haired man wasn't sure if it was the two boys that had just left, or he, himself.

Letting sore muscles soak into the bed Kakashi returned to his normal breathing. Why had facing his two younger pupils been so difficult.

Perhaps the fact that they felt the same way Kakashi felt.

Scared and apprehensive, all knowing that how Sakura's condition would effect their attitudes as all three of them were predicting the outcome.

Or maybe they had found out that Sakura was terribly hurt. It would give a reason why they weren't able to see her or know what happened.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a pang or remorse, as he knew the boys wondered why he hadn't saved Sakura. Why he hadn't saved himself.

He'd always been there for them in the past. What made now different.

The jounin wasn't sure how to answer himself without blaming himself.

Perhaps he was all to blame.

Kakashi frowned lightly, feeling no longer at ease as he had been when sleeping. He knew he'd have to face everybody one day. But for now, he might as well rest withing the confines of his tightly wound white hospital sheets.

* * *

Authors Note: Just a chapter to fill you in on what happened to the boys.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Me no own the goodness of Naruto.

Authors Note: Ah, I've been thinking about the ages and well, I think that when the show started Sakura was twelve as Kakashi was like twenty-six or something along those lines sooo… This is like four years later, I think…. So that would make her 16 and him like… 30? Sorry if you don't like it… I just think its different from the twenty year old Sakura and like the fourty year old Kakashi XD Haha, so try to enjoy…

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her fingers along her temple gently. The pad of the finger glided across her face and caught a small sweat bead. Her elbows propped up on the table in the tiny white room. This was a private room for patients with either serious illnesses or private injuries that didn't require the prying ears of another patient in the room. This situation seemed to fit perfect. The fifth Hokage rapped her fingers with utmost care upon the wood table her eyes watching the sleeping girl carefully.

Sakura used to look so peaceful when she slept. At times Tsunade would let her young but most favored medical nin sleep at the hospital. She would take private rooms like these and let the girl sleep in them on late nights that required hard work from the young girl.

Tsunade at times would get annoyed by the girl sleeping in however when she came to barge in on the sleeping girl she'd find a peaceful beauty in the bed. Her pink hair would be drawn out on the pillow, as her face would look utterly peaceful. She would feel her anger drain and she'd calmly wake the girl up. Sakura would get frazzled and feel stupid for sleeping in but would quickly get up and perform her daily work.

Now the pink haired twisted and turned at times her face looking lost. The crease of her brow would be serious as the girls lips would tremble gently before they gently uttered words even Tsuande could barely put into words. They would probably be just some random gibberish but the blond haired woman would listen closely to the words. She'd hear a few 'no's' and that was most of what she could make out.

And there was a name.

Tsuande only caught it once but a breathless gasp had come from Sakura as she turned her eyes squeeze gently as she gasped and gave a small strangled moan,

"K..Kakashi…"

The pink haired ninja seemed to step back into a wordless slumber after that.

Tsunade had blinked a few times before it actually registered. The girl had actually groaned out the males name. Tsunade could barely tell if it was in a positive way or negative way. The blond woman sat up slightly hunched over the table as her eyes were fixed on Sakuras face. Why had she spoken her senseis name? Frowning gently Tsuande had no choice but to make a suspicion of Kakashi Hatake.

--

((Last Night))

Last night after Kakashi had left the room Tsuande had gently let Sakura cry. The girl was full of pent up anger and fear and it was now being released in the tears. For a hour the girl had relentlessly cried into her shoulder no caring what anyone else thought.

When the tears had run dry the shaking of her limbs hadn't. The girl stifled cries and began to shudder like it was freezing in the room. Tsunade had let a hand run over the girls messy hair giving a serious look to the girl.

"Sakura, dear, I need you to listen to me."

The pink haired kunoichi let her jade green eyes raise gently to her bosses and twinkle with leftover tears.

"You know what you have to do now, don't you?"

A gentle voice made the girl relax in the arms of a woman she trusted with her life. Gently, Sakura had blinked tears shedding from her face. Sakura had never delt with any cases like hers however, she had heard of them.

Not many people got raped in Kohona and especially not many ninja got raped. Sakura wondered absently if she was the first. How…how pathetic. The girl let out a tiny squeak and nodded her head gently.

The rape kit.

It was a small box that carried tools needed to gather samples. Tsunade had reassuringly informed her how to collect these samples correctly and then had left the girl to her own privacy.

Sakura had slowly began to gather these samples. Her fingers would gently brush against her spot sometimes. She couldn't help but shudder at times the feeling of something live being in that area again. The tools and metals that touched her there meant nothing but human flesh… It made the girl twinge in shame.

About fifteen minutes later Sakura heard a rap on the door.

Tsunade had let herself in after she heard a tiny, 'Come in'. Closing the door behind her the Hokage looked at Sakura snuggled between the sheets her face staring at the ceiling.

Tsunade looked at the organized samples that Sakura had gathered on herself and tried to smile but found nothing but blank on her face. She gently walked over to Sakura a hand resting to touch the girls shoulder.

The girl flinched for a moment then looked into her mentor's eyes.

"Sakura, try and get some sleep. I'm going to be here all night. We…We'll talk in the morning."

And with that all was silent. Sakura gently turned herself over and shut her eyes. The burning thought of talking about this in the morning made her inwardly cringe twice over.

Tsuande had gathered the materials and left the room the only light coming from the dim reflection of the moon bouncing through the window.

--

((Next Morning where I started off.))

The fifth Hokage blinked at the remembrance of the night before. They had surely gotten samples however, not much was found. There was barely any skin samples and Sakura had no excess skin under her finger nails. The girl had been to scared to even scratch her attacker…

Sighing lightly the woman closed her eyes as she sat lazily in the chair. This was going to be a long day…

And with that thought, Tsunade heard a small rustle in the sheets in front of her. She would have usually suspected that the girl was just tossing and turning again, but a small groan of awaking came.

Sakura turned on her side, fingers clutching the pillow that supported her head. Slowly her eyes blinked open the world came rushing into her vision.

She was still in the hospital.

The girl raised gently feeling incredibly sore. Her hair strung against the back of her neck and shoulders. The room was lightly lit and across the way she could see a worried looking Tsunade. The girl gave a look of dispair.

It wasn't… it wasn't all a…a dream.

Tears instantly stared to pour from her eyes quickly.

Last night… that… that had really happened.

The girl cracked a sob and instantly she could feel a soothing hand on her back. A small twitch came from her and then she started to cry. Sakura felt weak and hopeless. She had no choice in this and she didn't like it.

Tsunade watched the tears pour and had come to comfort the girl. She craded the girl in her arms like the night before and gave soothing whispers to the girl.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…"

The woman whispered her name, a hand running behind her head gently. The girl cried like a reck for at least ten minutes more.

And surprisingly the tears ran dry.

Tsuande padded the girls hair down gently the girl sniffling every now and then. The pink haired girl then looked up gently a delicate and bruised hand wiping her own tears.

"Tsunade…why…why me?"

The girl whispered gently her arms starting to wrap around herself.

Tsunade watched the girl concerned her eyes trying to search the answer on the ninjas tear streaked face. Slowly the woman started to respond,

"I… I don't know."

She whispered a hand traceing her shoulder and rubbing her arm gently. The girl shivered once and then sighed. Tsunade gently gave a small squeeze but not too rough, remembering what Kakashi had done the night before. She half wondered why Sakura had acted that way. The way she screamed and scrambled away. Was it because Kakashi was a male? Or maybe it was his touch…? Then again, maybe it was something more…

Tsuande frowned gently but relaxed on the bed. She sighed once and started talking, getting comfortable by pulling up a chair and sitting beside the girl calmly.

"Sakura I need to talk to you."

The girl instantly tensed and Tsunade gently let a hand place ontop of the girls.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'm not going to ask you what went on last night…no… I don't think you're ready for that yet. But I need to ask you a few questions that you…well… you might not find comfortable thinking about."

Sakura stared blankly into the woman's face. Inwardly she was fretting over the fact of thinking about last night. Though she was relived that Tsunade was able to reveal that she wouldn't have to tell her anything about last night. Just answer some questions… Ones she might not find comfortable. The girl looked lost but nodded gently.

Sakura felt comfortable with this woman. Sure, Sakura told this woman most of her life, but then again…there were some things that they never crossed.

Tsunade gently took her hand off the girl and started.

"Sakura, have you ever had sex before this incident?"

…

Sakura blinked confused trying to absorb it all in. All she caught was… 'ever had sex' and instantly she froze. But remembering who she was talking to she calmed her muscles and shook her head.

"No."

Her eyes glanced down to her hands gently before she heard another question.

"Okay then. What's the farthest you've gone with a sexual partner?"

Sakura cringed inwardly and hesitantly spoke,

"I…I… Well… I think…making out."

Tsuade blinked. Well then, Sakura was really reserved. The woman nodded slowly and Sakura hung her head in shame… Tsunade frowned,

"Don't be ashamed, Sakura. It's perfectly okay…"

The girl shrugged gently trying to avoid the spot. But Tsuade had to pursue further.

"Now…has anyone ever tried to…well… touch you in inappropriate ways?"

Sakura froze her eyes locked on her hands. Inappropriate? Sakura tried to think back to older days beyond last night. She hesitantly shook her head,

"N-no…not before last…last night."

Sakura had trouble getting that out and Tsunade caught that finding it suspicious.

Sakura was very tense, finding her stomach flipping around just at the thought of last night.

"I see. And…what about Naruto and Sasuke?"

"What about them?" Sakura looked up for the first time her eyes inspecting the womans critically.

Tsuade took the situation carefully and spoke calmly,

"Well… have they ever tried to touch you in certain ways?"

Sakura stared blankly at the woman before speaking slightly more calmly. Naruto and Sasuke? Trying to…touch her? The thought was unknown and the girl frowned shaking her head,

"No… no. I mean, never. The only time they talk about stuff like that is when they're making fun of my body…"

The girl frowned gently and missed the slight twinge of anger in the woman.

Tsunade frowned feeling a twitch of anger flare up at those two stupid boys. However the more important questions came…

"Oh. And…well… Hmm…"

Darnit… Why couldn't she spit out the words? Tsunade grew silent trying to re think her words. She didn't want to scare the girl off… She needed to ease into these.

Sakura stared at her confused and soon Tsunade spoke again.

"…Sakura. I need you to be honest with me in these next questions. I promise my word to keep all of this private."

Sakura looked slightly afraid at the woman. She was so serious. Sakura blinked carefully and nodded,

"I..I…yes ma'me."

The Hokage nodded and took a breath before speaking evenly and calmly,

"What do you think of Kakashi Hatake?"

The pink haired girl blinked. She instantly spoke, finding her voice to be easily acessable however, the words came delayed,

"Ka…kashi? I, well, I think he's a great sensei. I mean… he saved my life countless of times. I don't think I can ever…ever repay him back."

She flinched slightly feeling helpless. Tsunade noticed this and frowned but nodded.

"Do you think he treats you better than the other two?"

Sakura frowned at this and shook her head,

"Why no… I don't think so. I mean… he's very nice to me… but I think it's because I'm weaker than the boys and well… I guess I'm a girl. He probably feels pity for me."

Tsunade was silent as she watched the girl slump over gently feeling even more helpless. The girl looked very depressed and this wasn't helping much. However, her words. They made Tsunade's suspicion grow.

"Uh-huh…"

The woman took a breath then hesitated before speaking,

"Sakura. Please answer me truthfully…"

Sakura raised a head, alarmed. Did Tsunade think she was lying?! The girl opened her mouth to protest before she was cut off.

"Sakura, has Kakashi ever tried to touch you in sexually and/or inappropriate ways?"

The pink haired kunoichi's dropped a little more and she couldn't even blink. The jade green eyes of hers started shocked into Tsunade's.

Oh. So that's where she was getting at.

Sakura couldn't speak. Thoughts flooded her head, as well as memories. Back when she was a starting genin she could never recall a time when her own sensei had tried to..well…touch her. She shivered at the thought absently.

Kakashi was all too nice to her and..and he would never do something like..._that._

The girl remembered when they had taken courses designed to defend themselves against men. She remembered when all the girls had a sleepover after that course. They'd all been reminded with the horrifying thought that at time's they'd be left alone with male jounin.

The girls had chatted nervously at the sleepover about this. How they all feared that one of their own ninja teachers would ever really…touch them. And then Ino would break the silence with a nervous giggle and say something about Sasuke. Yeah, that set a better conversation.

But then again, the fear of their senseis grew old, and grew old fast. They had all realized how non of them really paid much attention to them like _that. _When some of their male teammates would tease them about their body the senseis would only give a little sigh and roll their eyes at the boys mumbling something about how one day they were going to appreciate what they were now making fun of.

Well, at least that's how Kakashi was.

Sakura ripped from her thoughts and suddenly jerked. A red flush was growing on her face gently and she let her arms wrap tighter around her. Her vocals were soft and shakey, her whisper coming out.

"No. No, he has never…never touched me like that. Nobody has…"

Sakura felt like screaming, yelling and thrashing about as she would try to kill Tsunade for brining that thought to her mind. She shook lightly and turned her head away, pink hair coming to cover her eyes gently.

Tsunade watched her carefully, inspecting her body language.

"Ah…and have any of the other jounin or chunnin ever—"

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and shouted her head turning and snapping at the woman,

"For god sakes, NO! NOT Iruka, NOT Asuma, NOT Gai, NOT Kakashi and NOT… NOT ANYBODY!"

The girl shook gently in fury as she hesitated and dropped her gaze. Her eyes were swimming with tears but non fell. She slumped over in a defeated sigh and shook gently. No, no, no! Why would anybody want to even think about that? Especially the men she'd spent so long with…why would anybody think that relationship had gone any further.

Tsunade looked stunned finding Sakuras performance of answering the question odd. The woman sat still and hesitated before sighing lightly. This was too touchy now. The Hokage took a moment before stepping off.

"Alright Sakura, calm down. I think that's enough questions… Why don't you go take a shower."

It was more of a demand then a offer. Sakura was then soon realizing that yes indeed she did feel very gross. She felt if anything… dirty. She wanted to get this feeling off of her.

As soon as Tsunade left she slumped over in her bed more. She shuddered from time to time trying to block out thoughts of what she had answered not too long ago.

With an idea to take her mind off things she grabbed a towel from the cabinet and put it under her bare arm. She looked down at herself and gave a weird look. She was wearing a hospital dress. Where…where had Kakashi's shirt gone? Probably for more evidence..

Tsunade couldn't possibly think that…

The pink haired girl shook her head lightly and shakily breathed out before stepping out of the room.

* * *

Authors Note: Woo, that's a intense one. But I think ya'll deserved that one. Reviews are welcomed. :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You think after the 12th chapter you don't have to put a disclaimer up anymore—I think not. I still and will never own Naruto.

Authors Note: Hello fellow readers (if anyone's still reading by this chapter). So yeah, I'm planning to go farther and I can't really put an estimate to how many chapters there will be. This is just mainly for my muse and all. So here we are again, Chapter 12 of Blood and Blossoms.

* * *

Having the life of a Shinobi is nothing that any normal person would expect. All aspects of the job went beyond saving lives and going into dangerous missions. There was also day to day life. Like for example: Sleeping. A ninja can set an internal time to wake up by certain training. And this is mostly because of sometimes you can't just have a clock laying around when your out on far away missions.

However this wasn't the case for Kakashi Hatake. In the hospital there wasn't much to do. Restoring your body mentally and physically was one thing but most of the time that was just resting and getting sleep while medical ninja worked to heal.

So doing the only thing that suited well in a hospital the silver haired jounin slept yet again.

Somehow it was just so easy to fall asleep in the hospital. With over millions of concerns and thoughts running in his head, he could still rest his head down and close his eyes peacefully.

Perhaps it was the cotton sheets. Maybe the pillow. Or maybe it was the aesthetic that was drifting him off to sleep.

And while the ninja slept peacefully however slightly in pain, he could have sworn he heard more voices.

Okay really now, were Sasuke and Naruto back?

Didn't they get the hint that he didn't want to talk about anything? He didn't want thoughts of anything related to the night before going through his mind. He half believed he could get away from it all if he didn't think about it.

Fat chance.

Anyways, Kakashi didn't mind the sleeping. He was usually up anyways around five or so each morning. Starting off the day he'd go work out, alone of course. Then he'd go grab a bite to eat (because he was usually unstocked in the apartment) and then he'd go read. After being a few hours late he'd then of course go meet up with team 7 to take missions.

Lately, they had usually been to travel places and escort people. Foreigners usually desired Leaf Village Shinobi to escort seeing that it was a very large community filled with plenty of skilled ninja.

And that's what the mission had been the night before about… to get a rather important traveler to the village and… Kakashi blinked once, his eyes readjusting to the light that now came flooding in his vision.

"Hey, put that down!"

A female voice drifting from the right.

"Whaaa? You think I was going to read this un-youthful garbage!?"

A male voice came off to the left.

And there was another tone of voice, which chuckled deeply but calmly.

"And are you kidding me, you can't smoke in a hospital!"

The deep voice groaned slightly away from the female voice in annoyance.

Kakashi blinked again his eyes squinting past the light as a hand slowly raised to wipe and eye gently. Those voices…they deffinatly weren't from his two boys.

"Aha! He's up!"

There was a small rustle and at the foot of his bed Kakashi looked to see… green.

Green spandex to be infact.

_Oh lord. _Kakashi inwardly sighed and looked up his eyes adjusting to the daylight that seeped through the window.

And there they were. Three jounin. Off to the left was Kurenai Yuri her arms folded boldly across her chest. Well, she didn't look to happy.

In the middle was Might Guy. Well, nothing out of the usual. Standing there in a green jumpsuit with that huge grin on his face.

And lastly, there was Asuma Sarutobi. And yet as he could have sworn he'd heard the jounin put out his cigarette, there was another safely kept between the man's lips.

Kakashi raised his head for a moment as he stared back into the eyes of his three jounin comrades.

Friends? Nah, Kakashi could have sworn he'd given up on friends long ago…

The sliver haired man blinked once as he noticed that all three of them didn't look at his eyes… but… his face.

Damn, that mask!!

The sliver haired shinobi gave an exasperated sigh and let his head fall back in the comfort of the pillow.

The three of them smirked gently and Kurenai made the first remark as she slunk back turning around and walking to her chair.

"Ah, and I was expecting something repulsive."

Asuma snickered gently as he too turned and walked over to the window.

Kakashi let his eyes slide off to the side as he eye'd the womans back for a moment. They were either here to give him company… or they were here for answers.

"Sorry to disappoint then." He retorted back slightly amused. First few words she'd spoken and it had been commenting how she thought he was going to be ugly under that mask?

"So youthful! Kakashi as your rival I even have to say that you musn't wear that mask."

Guy grinned giving him a thumbs up. And yet, Kakashi just warily looked off to the side his hair slightly tipping to one side.

A snort came from the window as Asuma's fingernail scratched at the glass as if to get a scuff off.

"You can still wear it, but its not much of a use. Already half of the nurses came in because they claimed they needed to 'check up' on you."

Kurenai gave a laugh as Guy stood proudly that he had just given his rival a good compliment.

Kakashi gave another sigh and closed his eyes. Great. More nurses taking peeks at his face. Just another troublesome factor to his life. The jounin frowned slightly and raised his head again his elbows propping him up as he glanced to each one of them.

Their attention seemed perked as they glanced back.

"I know you're not all here to comment about my face."

The first glance was from Kurenai to Asuma. They held the glance for a moment before glanceing to Guy who had lost a little bit of fire in his grin.

_Caught-cha_, Kakashi thought bitterly.

Silence came over the room as the only thing that kept the silence from becoming raw was the slight chirp of birds outside as well as the rustle of footsteps outside the door.

"…Well?"

Kakashi pushed gently his one eye open as it lazily glanced from each to every one of them.

And at once, all three of their disguises seemed to fade. Guy was no longer grinning madly, Asuma had started to glance down at the floor nervously and Kurenai let herself take a seat at the lone table.

The sliver haired ninja frowned lightly and eye'd them all before speaking.

"I suppose you all want to know what happened on my mission."

And still, nobody even dared to glance at him. And there, Asuma hesitated but rolled the cig in his mouth before speaking,

"Nobody is being let in on the story. Well…at least not the details."

"So they told you some of it?"

Kakashi's eyes flashed to Asuma.

He stood half positioned to see the window and see the man on the bed. However, it was not the smoking jounin that spoke up.

"They told us you got ambushed on your mission. That these rouge ninja… they were looking for Naruto."

Kakashi looked calmly over to Kurenai as her eyes finally met his. He could tell by the slight quiver in her eyes that she was curious. They all were. But were they asking for details?

"Yeah, that's right."

The three of them raised their gaze to the lazy coal black eye of Kakashi's.

Guy frowned slightly and responded seriously,

"Do you think they were part of the Atatski?"

"I doubt it."

Asuma frowned slightly,

"They how did they almost kill yo…"

A death glare shot from Kurenai burning to the back of Asumas head. The male didn't flinch but trailed off as if to regret what he'd said.

Kakashi closed his eye gently and sighed,

"I… I'm not sure. I was a bit distracted…"

The excuse was slightly pathetic and it burned the ninja that he couldn't even think of a good excuse why he had been defeated.

Thankfully the three nodded once and disguarded the subject.

Kurenai looked down at her hands for a moment, traceing the outline of her palms before asking cautiously,

"I see that Sasuke and Naruto made it out fine."

Kakashi didn't open an eye.

The voice of the jounin continued,

"I assume you used the paper bomb/kunai trick?"

The sliver haired man nodded gently. Yes, thankfully he had used that to get the boys attention. Wherever they were, they had clearly seen the sign to retreat.

Silence then engulphed the room. A dangerous feel of tension came as a small voice yet again spoke,

"And the girl, Sakura Haruno…"

Kakashi let an eye slowly open. The other two male jounin noticed Kakashi's attention brought back, their eyes focusing in on the ninja in the bed.

Kakashi let the pressure of silence keep the woman talking,

"We saw her walking in the hallway on our way here…"

The woman trailed off again leaving Asuma a clear spot to put some input on the situation.

"Oh yeah, she didn't look to beat up."

The jounin that was smoking let a confused look come to his face. Why was Kurenai interested with the girl? Didn't she just work here?

He remembered walking down the hallway to Kakashi's room and seeing the girl pass. On any given day he would have guessed she was just working but… now that he remembered.

Asuma frowned. The pink haired kunoichi had been wearing a hospital gown. And those bruises too… Those bruises on her arms. She too had been hurt in the battle. But she wasn't in bed like Kakashi. The smoking man let his curiosity rise.

Kurenai spoke for all of them when she asked timidly,

"Kakashi, what…what happened to Sakura Haruno last night?"

A stinging pain slashed at Kakashi's chest. A feeling of regret and sorrow came flooding to him as he swam through it being slightly brought down by the thickness of the feelings. He just sat there… silent. His eyes kept locked to Kurenais as her red orbs stared back intently.

An intense feeling of panic arose in him but the jounin calmed instantly and hesitated. These people.

They were his comrades. He… he had to trust them. If he couldn't trust them…who could he trust?

"Sakura…"

Breathed out Kakashi carefully. His gaze fell to his bed a lone eye staring darkly at the white sheets.

The man lay down carefully then. His head tilted gently off to the side sliver strands covering part of his face carefully. A small moment of tension came to him and soon enough he felt himself release the words. They came out so smoothly, but the thickness of disgust was clear in his tone.

"She was raped."

First was a gasp. The kunoichi in the room let her eyes widen the gasp finished but the intensity of it still hung in the air.

Second was a slight footstep. Might Guy let his eyes widen then slowly return to normal as he had taken a slight step backward.

Last was a slight sizzling sound. A cigarette dropped to the ground, falling right from Asuma Sarutobi's mouth as it gawked open. The cigarette burned out on the cold tile floor.

The threee jounin we're surely shocked. They had not expected such an answer to come from Kakashi—ever.

It was not like Kakashi to let his own student get raped on a mission; however, they realized that they were not fully informed on the details of what exactly happened.

Kurenai blinked, her eyes still open wide. She stared at Kakashi, unbelieving.

"Oh… my…"

Her voice hung in the air leaving a shocking feel.

Asuma blinked once his eyes locked to Kakashi just as unbelieving as Kurenai. However, he could believe it. It's not like these things didn't happen… but still…

"Damn."

He spoke gently his eyes breaking from Kakashi and looking out the window amazed.

And yet, Guy was speechless.

Kakashi felt the pain of sorrow rip through him. He'd felt so much pain last night, but it didn't compare to what he was feeling right now.

The air was stiff with a mixture of shock and regret. Kurenai raised from her chair, her fingers trembling slightly. Why was she so shaky? Because this was rape they were talking of. Rape.

Every little girl's fear. Not even for little girls, but for women also. Kurenai hesitated then spoke first, as always,

"…I… Kakashi…"

She couldn't bring up the words. Luckily Kakashi spoke sharply,

"Just go. I'll be out by tonight."

It was more like an order than anything. The other three jounin didn't know what to think. But they quickly got themselves out of there without another word.

As the door closed behind them Kakashi released the pent up tension in him and groaned pitifully as he sulked into his pillow. Why was this so hard for him?

Why? Because this was Sakura they were talking of.

Young, demanding, smart, witty, quick tempered, gentle, caring Sakura.

Sakura Haruno was apart of team seven. And as much as she rarely needed him anymore he still felt a burning of happiness every time he saw her face. Her fair face surrounded by pink fluff of her silk hair.

The Sakura that was usually left behind the two boys. She'd usually have to stay with him while the two boys went off and as much as he suspected Sakura wasn't too fond of it—he was sure that it was satisfying him.

The way she'd calmly ask him for a sparring match even after her long training at the hospital. She'd then vigorously fight with her soul no matter how many times Kakashi would unfavorably knock her to the ground.

And yet, she would still come for more her spirit unbreakable.

Of course he had to admire that in her.

However.

She had gone through a life changing experience.

A common however rare event in the city of ninja.

Rape.

The word made him feel dirty just thinking of it.

And still, he had to think of the night before. The way her cries were so sudden and then they just kept coming.

The tone in her voice when she pleaded, the intensity of her screams, the way she panted erratically.

The thought made him twitch at his fingers.

Being a male he could tell when it had to be over. The way she moaned painfully as he could hear her body slide to the ground. The rustle of clothes. And then there was the fist that had connected to his jaw. Ouch.

Kakashi remembered when he had first seen her body rolled up within the soft, cold grass of the forest.

The way her small body curled into a helpless ball. The moon made her fair pale skin shimmer gently, making the small pooling blood around her legs shimmer as well.

How for a moment his eyes had traced her slender legs, following up her thigh past her hips curving down her waist to her arms that clutched tightly around herself. And there…

Her pink cotton candy hair lay askew the ground covering her face and slightly entwined in the dark grass.

Back in the reality of his hospital bed Kakashi felt like he was going to be sick.

Why was he thinking about a little naked Sakura shimmering in the moonlight, the way her body complimented the scene—

_Good lord, stop! _

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut.

He had to stop thinking like that. It was just…weird. And still the wheels of his mind kept turning.

How her body lay anything but relaxed. Slightly shaking her fingers twitched. Her thighs trembled the soreness of it all was obvious as she whimpered in pain.

Her body was left to him, battered and now with a broken soul. And he remembered no matter how many times he had knocked her down she had come back up. But now, it was like she had been shattered. Being violated this much…in this way… it tore the girl to pieces.

The way she had screamed in fright of him…with just a touch to the wrist.

The older man cringed slightly trying to forget as he turned to his side. His breathing was slightly labored his own thoughts repeating over and over.

* * *

Authors Note: Ahh, so here we are! That was pretty intense as well. Sorry all you Kaka/Saku fans who have been dieing for some interaction between them. I swear it'll come just stick with!! Reviews would be kind :D Oh yeah, and also for those who are wondering if it's Guy or Gai-- to tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure. I've seen Gai before but on Wikipedia it has it as Guy. So hey, I'm just following the big old Wikipedia. So if you think it's the other way around...er...sorry? :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yahoo!! I don't own Naruto! I think it'd be a lot of pressure and I probably wouldn't be a good director. HOWEVER, I'm sure Kakashi/Sakura fans would be super happy! 3

Authors Note: Yay! I'm so happy that I got reviews! I swear, I'm sure most of you know (because most of your are writers I assume or you just like a good fanfic read anyways-) It really gives a writer the muse to read when you get reviews! And I'm just going to answer some reviews on here if all ya'll don't mind D

tomigurl: Aww! Thanks for the support! Anyways, that's a really good idea, I hope you don't mind if I use it (cause frankly I didn't know where else to go with the story!) Anyways, I'm deffinatly not giving up on this story—I have way too many ideas that I'm sure ya'll like!

Xxxfallenkibaxxx: Heya, thanks for the compliment, I try my best in using up all my muse with the detail.

Ntsuki: Hehe, thanks for informing me on the 'Gai-Guy' situation. I might just start using Gai but I'm not sure if he'll be in the story anymore but thanks so much!! And hehe, yeaaahhh… a deffinate WOAH on Kakashi's part. But oh well, it _is_ a Kaka/Saku fic XD

Hokay, thanks for the rest of you that faved/alerted my story. Aheh, that was a long Author's note.

Anyways, must continue with the story. This part (as well as the next part cuz this idea isn't really finished yet) is dedicated to tomigurl…cause well—she thought of it. :33

* * *

The day was quickly turning to night. The sun had peaked at noon and was now drifting downward toward the west side of the city. However, life was still thriving in the city. Regulars came into their pubs and ordered their usual drinks as familiar faces walked calmly down the street. However, some faces were not as familiar than others.

"Heya, boss, where'tha hell you think this brat ran off too?"

A medium sized man stood off to the side walking calmly with two other men beside him. The largest man was in the middle as a smaller one walked on the other side.

The smaller one took a chance at talking,

"Yahh it took us almost a day to get here without being noticed and a heck of forever to get past security…well, at least the little that was there. This nine tailed fox could be anywhere!"

The largest man frowned, his forehead creasing gently as he stared ahead and seemed to ignore the two idiots beside him.

"Oh, he's here alright."

And that was the end of the conversation. Blending into the croud carefully the men glanced from shops to shops.

_Howtha hell are we supposed to find this kid if we don't search?_

The medium sized man frowned at the thought, and it was obvious that the smallest man found the thought coming to him.

_Yahh boss better not get us caught._

The smaller man nodded to himself in thought.

Kohona was a pretty big city. This is where the Hidden Leaf Village was and there were stories about the actual strength of the shinobi here.

Perhaps they weren't all they were cracked up to be.

Hatake had fallen so easily. But then again, it didn't match up with the stories of how the man had copied up to a thousand jutsu.

However, his comrade had been roughly beaten and raped right behind his back. Perhaps that's what caught him off guard. Even so, the three men confidently walked into the city with ease.

The rouge ninja had heard that the fourth hokage had fallen to the hands of a man named Orochimaru. Yeah, whoever that was. Anyways, with the hokage gone there was no sense of order, right?

The leader of the group kept himself confident with that thought. Yes, nobody could get them away from the nine tailed fox.

--

Sakura Haruno was trembling slightly under the warm silk water. The way it padded against her skin at a irregular movement the rapid pounding of water on her fair skin. It probably should have felt good.

The way the water shot from the showerhead, cascading in little water pellets on her head. The clear and warm water soaked into her pink, dirty hair. This filled up until the girls hair was completely dripping.

The water then began to trace her body. It left the hair like rain would with a dark rain cloud. Rolling onto her shoulders carefully, down her elbow, tracing her forearm moving through the barely noticeable hair that sprouted there. It caressed her palm soothingly and finally dripped off her finger tips.

Onto her chest the water would splatter, the liquid rolling in between or around the mounds of flesh on her chest.

It slid tickling her stomach gently and sometimes rolled throughout her belly button. Still on its journey the water traced her thighs if it didn't get caught in her apex. Down the slightly bruised knees of hers and sliding to the floor after curling around her toes.

Sakura stood in the lone shower, her body trembling.

Her slender arms started to wrap around her chest covering herself defensively. Her thights squeezed gently as those jade green eyes of her's shut tightly.

She felt so open here. The way the cool air tinted her body after a water pellet hit her skin and exploded… She shivered gently at the thought.

However, she needed a shower—stat.

Even walking down the hallway, she could smell herself.

She smelled like rape.

If rape had a smell, that is.

She would have suspected that rape smelt like sweat, blood, tears and sex. Because that's all it was. The girl squirmed in the water gently.

However, instead of breaking down, the girl broke free of her thoughts.

_No more crying. _An inner Sakura was determined to get past this.

Slowly inching toward the bottles of soap and hair products the girl grabbed one labeled 'shampoo'. The hospital brand didn't have much sent to them, but at east she'd smell clean.

A slightly shaking palm opened as another squeezed the bottle. A shiny liquid came oozing out carefully and jade eyes seemed mesmerized. That…that looked like… The girl threw down the bottle and shook her head.

_Enough of this! _Inner Sakura was very determined.

Slowly the palm rubbed against the other and reached up to her pink hair. Running her fingers through her own matted and wet hair she began to entwine her fingers in her hair. The silk of the shampoo began working, tingling her scalp and it was obvious she was going to smell much more appealing then before.

It didn't take long to get her full head of hair lathered and finally rinsed out.

The conditioner left her hair tangle free and still feeling soft.

And then… there was the soap bar.

The girl stared at it intently holding it on her palm. Slowly, she reached around her shoulder. The soft silk feeling on her skin made her flinch. The hand ran down her arm and yet, she flinched again.

Calming her now laboring breathing the girl closed her eyes. Her hand run along her breasts and in between. The soap bar left her skin slippery as it trailed down her stomach. She flinched every now and then getting the sickening feeling of the night before.

The way his hands _touched_ her.

The girl glanced down at her slippery body. Her hand held the bar of soap at her waist. Trying to calm herself down the girl reached lower. Soft, delicate fingers held the soap that was now sliding between her legs.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she whimpered when she had to open her legs to wash herself.

The girl cringed at the slight feel of dried blood. Dried…blood. Oh…god.

The girl tried not to rub too hard but she was growing panicky. She had to get this feeling of dirty off her. She started to rub harder. And then… the feeling of fear struck her.

The girl gave a sharp scream and sent the bar of soap flying across the shower. It broke against the wall and dropped to the floor with a slippery thud.

By now the girl was shaking.

Literally, shaking.

A few tears dropped from her eyes as she tried hard to rinse the rest of her body off without even touching herself.

That had taken quite awhile and Sakura was still mentally and partially physically distraught from the shower.

Oh the pain of touching her own body. It felt like a temple that used to be hers and just hers…but now… it felt like it was on a open stand for all to see. For all to taunt the girl that was humiliated to even touch herself.

--

"Hey yo, why'd you lead us here?"

The medium man eye'd the building carefully.

The smaller man gave an inward groan and turned to the boss. The leader folded his arms contently,

"I can feel his chakra. It's in there… I'm sure of it."

"Do you think he's hurt?"

The boss shrugged lazily,

"Who cares, he's alive—for now—and that's all I care about."

The smaller man gave a hesitant glance around.

It was obviously still daylight, just by the way the sun was sparkling down at them happily. There were barely any people that were going in the hospital or out. And it seemed if any of them were, they were injured ninja or medical nin.

"Ah, uh, aye boss, ya think it's a bit too early to be bargin in for a kidnapping?"

The boss frowned and glanced down at the smaller man, his eyes deadly.

"It doesn't matter if it's too early or too late—a kidnapping is a kidnapping and we're getting this kid no matter what!"

The boss hissed loudly and snapped his gaze away, inspecting the building.

The two men stood straighter as their boss came up with a plan, or atleast an idea.

It didn't take long.

"I got it."

All attention of the two men was on their leader.

The biggest man folded his arms again his arm muscles bulging gently,

"First I need a volunteer."

The smaller man hesitated and opened his mouth to speak. However the boss pulled out his kunai and grinned,

"Great! Now hold still."

But before the smaller man could move the blade cut against his shoulder all the way down to his elbow. With a cry aloud the man held his now bleeding arm and gasped aloud.

The boss grinned,

"Ah, good. I knew I could count on you!"

He pushed the man toward the building.

In shock the medium sized man watched in horror. Boss was really determined to get this brat. Oh well, atleast he wasn't the one getting a kunai beatin.

Entering the building, it was slightly empty. A woman stood at the desk and with the gruesome sight of the man's cut up arm she gave a small 'tsk tsk' and frowned.

"Oh my, that's deep."

The woman called for a nurse as she could have sworn the bigger man was eyeing her ass in the process.

Gah, men.

A nurse came briskily walking down the hallway. She urged the men to come. She apologized to them saying that all the bottom level rooms were full. They would have to go upstairs. The boss nodded giving a good smile and acted well… with a gentleman kindness.

However, when they reached their destination on room one twenty-five of the third floor the nurse made the wrong move by bringing them all in the room with her. She let the whimpering man tell his story of how he got hurt while she gathered supplies to help him.

And yet, the boss considered that this was far enough.

"Sorry pretty miss."

The man grunted and hit the girl behind the head in a way that left her falling unconscious to the floor.

The smaller man hissed in pain as the medium sized man leaned against the counter.

"Sooo…now we look, aye?"

"You said he's in the building right…"

The boss stared down at the little nurses body carefully musing along,

"Yeah yeah, I think."

The smaller man narrowed his eyes. Why was the boss leader again? Oh yeah, because he was like ten times bigger than him.

The boss frowned and looked up and started to walk toward the door.

"I'll go sneak and try and find the brat. Naoki, stay with Ryuu."

The middle man, Naoki, nodded giving an odd look.

Ryuu grabbed at his bleeding arm, wincing gently.

The boss nodded with a small grunt and left the room closing the door gently behind him.

Silence.

"Ah. He's not gona get the damn kid." Ryuu hissed outwardly.

"Ya just figured that out? Damn, I couldn't even sense that chakra he blabbers of…" Naoki raised a brow lazily leaning against the counter his eyes trailing the outside view by the window.

More silence.

Naoki let his eyes close before he sighed heavily,

"D'yah think killin' him off is eh bit too much?"

"Hn."

"…Damn Daichi. Always bustin' his arse n' settin' us back."

"Yahh."

"I mean really, he had ta rape teh poor girl…"

"He was just showin' off, yahh."

"Whatever—it was jus' dirty anyway."

"Ah, hah, but she was a lil' cutie, nay?" Ryuu grinned mysteriously.

Naoki smirked and shrugged it off,

"Pft, if yah into five year olds, kay? Anywhoo, she got nutin' up top, yaknow?"

Naoki mused on uncaring as he turned and looked in the cabinets to find wrap. He threw the wrap at the man.

"Comon, this is not how I'm getting caught. Hell, I didn't do a thang."

"Yahh, you were always one to bail out. But we did kick that Kakashi's ass, aye?"

"Yeah whatever, well you comin' or not?"

Ryuu then jumped up from the chair and rubbed his arm wincingly and his face seemed blank for the moment as if he was pondering something.

"Tch, yahh, lets get out of this fockin' city."

Naoki gave a dirty smirk and nodded. The two poofed out of the area with great speed.

* * *

Authors Note: Well for one, who ever knew such a boring thing as taking a shower could require such detail? Heh.

And yeah, I gave ya'll a little personality check on the two doods that were trailing with the boss. Thought that'd be a nice little twist (btw—accents are so fun to do—even if they don't sound natural! XD) So anyway, Naoki and Ryuu are out of the gig. I tried to make it seem like they weren't all that bad but hey, they still let poor old Sakura get rapped and that's a big no-no! Hehe, so anyways, those two are out of the story. Farewell, cool accent buddies!

Reviewww! Tell me what ya'll think!

Also, I made a little one-shot fic called Kunoichi Sleepovers so after your done crying your eyes out from this story (hehe, tomigurl) you can laugh a little (or at least crack a smile) at that one-shot! D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto!

Authors Note: Hayy, ya'll! Thanks to all my buddies that keep reading. This is a continuation of Chapter 13 cause…well, it just is. :D Enjoy another chapter of Blood and Blossoms!

* * *

_Okay, this is ridiculous. _

_Is it?_

_Huh? Who are you?_

_I'm you._

_That…makes no sense._

_Don't be dumb, of course it does._

_Alright then, yes, it is ridiculous._

_What is?_

_GOD DAMN, I have to piss, so bad._

_Well, that's all you had to say, common get your lazy copy nin ass out of bed._

… _I was going too until…you…oh shut up._

Lovely. He was starting to have mental conversations with himself. Was that healthy? Probably not.

Kakashi Hatake lay motionless in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling carefully. His eyebrows were lightly furrowed in deep thought. Or more like conversation with himself.

Is this what it had come to? Talking to himself just to keep his mind off…

Keep his mind of that?

Why don't you just say it?

He blinked and frowned gently.

Why couldn't he just say the word and her name together? Rape…Sakura…

The man cringed gently and gave a deepening frown.

Just thinking her name followed by that word. That dirty, dirty word.

Sakura was named perfectly. Cherry Blossom. She was a cherry blossom. She really was.

The way she smelt. Okay, he had to admit that during training her hair would smack against his face and even though the slight burn of hair came to his cheek he smiled at the brilliant and fresh smell of her hair. It sure was refreshing.

He tried to think of that. The copy ninja closed his eyes and tried to remember a time before this all happened.

_The fresh sent of her hair would come to him as she would spin and try and kick him in the face. _

_He'd grab her foot before it made contact with his face and hold it for a second. He could easily have twisted it and have her falling to the ground. But he'd always had a soft spot for the girl. _

_He'd gently push her foot away and she would finish her spin and land to the ground with a 'humf'. He'd give her a friendly eye arch smile and smile weakly._

_She could tell that Naruto and Sasuke were watching and they were laughing at her._

_Because he was taking it easy on her. She frowned and folded her arms giving a frustrated pout,_

"_Kakashi-sensei, don't go easy on me just 'cause I'm a girl! Give it to me rough, I can take it!"_

_Silence._

_Sasuke snickered and Naruto gave a snort and there'd he'd be giving a tiny sweatdrop as he tried to ignore the stirring in the pit of his stomach. Sakura turned on her heels to yell at the boys and ask them why they were laughing. But her cheeks turned hot and slightly blushed. She snarled and snapped at them,_

"_Shuddup you two! Ugh, boys!"_

_She turned back on her heels with a small 'umf!' and looked up to her slightly flustered sensei. Him too?! She gave a weak and embarrassed smile and there he'd been just standing slightly flustered._

"_Ah-uh-sure, Sakura."_

Kakashi gave a small groan as he wished he could have remembered anything but that.

He felt a tightening pressure on his bladder and he instantly jerked up with a hiss. He threw the covers off himself and jumped up.

His side made him cringe slightly but the pain wasn't as bad. And he had always healed, anyways, it was his job as a shinobi to get over pain quickly.

He was about to walk out the door of his own private room before he caught a look in the mirror.

He looked disheveled, but what was new. His eyes looked dull and he had plenty of bruises on his arms and legs. Speaking of legs…his were bare.

Oh yeah. He was wearing the hospital dress. Which had no tie in the back.

So there was Kakashi Hatake, the great Copy Ninja, standing beside the full body mirror staring at his bare butt.

The man sighed dully before muttering.

"...This isn't going to work out."

He could only imagine the number of hungry nurses greedily eyeing his ass as he rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

Tsunade waited patiently outside the girls showers a slight crease in her forehead again.

Besides the whole ordeal with Sakura, she had plenty of work to do. Being Hokage and a leading Medical Ninja in Kohona she had plenty of work that even she couldn't remember sometimes.

But then again, that's what Shizune was for, eh?

"Tsunade-sama?"

The blond haired woman blinked from her random thought and glanced down. Sakura was wearing the hospital gown that she was given—plus her black spandex because the back of the dress was bare.

"Ah, Sakura, I have some things to talk to you about…"

The girl gulped and Tsuande gave a small sympathetic smile and shook her head,

"No, no, it's nothing of that, Sakura…"

The girl gave a small smile as relief was shown on her face.

* * *

Daichi gave an unsatisfied grunt as he sneaked through the bare hallways of the hospital.

There were few nurses that passed by and the large boss man noticed that he was still wearing his headband. The man peeled it off casually and set it in his back pocket.

Finding the boy was going to be more difficult than he thought.

He could have sworn he'd felt the—

Ah, no, he needed to keep his eyes on the prize.

The demon boy who had the nine-tailed fox in him. The fox had so much chakra inside and around itself, he knew that when he'd feel the immense pressure of chakra he'd know if he was close.

Ah, he could literally see himself taking that curse seal off that boy. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd get it off, but there had to be a way.

And after he figured that out--! He'd surely get his hands on the immense power.

Now…

All he had to do was find it.

And truthfully, Daichi was having a bit of trouble sensing where that immense power had come from.

Surely, it had to be the hospital. Anyways, wouldn't that foolish kid wan to visit his little kunoichi friend which he'd just recently had his time with.

Heh.

The man took a moment and slipped into the closest bathroom. He grabbed the headband from his pocket and held it carefully.

Ah, like he needed it, right?

The man sneered as he glanced behind himself in the mirror.

Somebody was in here.

Obviously taking a piss, which seemed harmless, but non the less, it was still somebody.

Daichi tossed the headband ontop of the overflowing trashcan and briskly walked out.

* * *

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he was positive that somebody had just come in. But as soon as they had come they left quickly.

He stood looking at the wall infront of him which connected to the toilet he was urinating in. Anyways, he wasn't about to use the urinal… There was always the chance that some crazy fan-nurse would come in…

Or perhaps he wanted his privacy, but, it was all the same.

He gave a slight hiss in his breath as he finished off gradually giving off a smile under his mask. Yes, he had found his mask. As well as the rest of his clothes. He wasn't about to stab his dignity by wearing a hospital gown in public.

Flushing and walking out of the stall he stretched giving a weak smile. He eye'd himself in the mirror, a lone onyx eye tracing his hidden face.

Washing his hands thoroughly, he grabbed a few paper towels.

He sighed bitterly then.

Hm. What was he going to do? Like, when he got out of here.

The man leaned against the sink and looked at himself lazily.

He had to go out to the world someday. It was probably already like four or something.

He'd have to go out and face the world.

Face his fellow shinobi.

His team.

Sakura.

Oh god. Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura, I've tried to reach your parents for the past few hours."

Sakura blinked, staring up at the woman. They casually walked down the hallway. Sakura could feel her insides squirm gently.

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

Tsunade gave the pink haired kunoichi an odd look. The girl glanced up at the woman.

"Both my parents went out of town. My grandfather has been ill for the past year and they left to go see him before...well, before he passes."

Sakura gave a sad look to the ground. Tsunade blinked and nodded,

"That would explain it… So, you've been living on your own?"

"Yes, though, only for a month. And I've slept at Ino's a couple times."

Silence rolled by. Sakura wasn't dumb though, she could tell that Tsuande didn't like the idea of her staying alone. Especially now… after…all this. And frankly, Sakura didn't like much of the idea either.

Heck, if she was scared of washing herself without screaming bloody murder, then how could she live by herself?

Tsunade nodded gently and thought hard as the two walked down the almost empty hallway.

Tsunade mused over her rapid thoughts, barely noticing the other man in the hallway.

* * *

Daichi walked calmly out of the bathroom, his eyes glanceing from side to side.

He had to get this boy, and quick.

Oh, where to look, where too—

Oh.

The mans eyes flashed down the hallway his dark eyes traceing the outline of figures not to far from him.

An older woman, who had a very curvy and appetizing shape…

And a younger girl.

Her hair was a delicate and rosy pink, her skin a fair color, as her eyes were a smooth jade color that you could get hopelessly lost in.

The man couldn't resist but to smirk rather bluntly, his eyes staring in daggers.

* * *

Kakashi sighed gently closing his eyes as he curled his fingers the paper becoming into a ball. He padded it gently and opened his eye the other covered in his headband.

He threw the ball into the trash his eye connecting with the overflowing trash as the ball completely missed. He'd been so distracted by…that shiny…

Headband?

Kakashi blinked and carefully eyed the piece of clothing that closely resembled his own headband. Except the sign was different.

It was odd.

The sliver haired man walked closer and slowly touched the headband with a finger, focusing the sign toward him. He inspected it and blinked.

_A man growled them out gruffly, standing not to far away from Kakashi. He was a large built man, no a ounce of fat on him, though packed with muscle. His hair was a dusty black, flaring off to the side being held up by a headband of some unrecognizable sign._

That…that sign.

It clicked, and Kakashi's eye widened.

* * *

Sakura was staring down at the floor carefully as Tsunade said nothing more.

They walked off in silence and Sakura could only give a inward sigh.

This would happen to her.

The girl glanced up feeling a presence in the hallway as she noticed that Tsunade had too.

The girl's jade, sea foam eyes looked up to see a man not too far from them.

His eyes were piercing and they were staring right at. The girl stared a little confused. Why was this weirdo staring so…oddly.

Her eyes traced his large build, from head to toe. The way that he stood, his hands clasped in fists. The way his head was tilted to them slightly… The way his dusty black hair moved off to the side carefully.

And those eyes.

Her own stared carefully.

And then she stopped moving altogether.

Her legs refused to move, her brain clicking at the sight of this…beast.

There was no denying it.

This man… he…he was…

_No…no…no…no…._

The girl's throat closed and her fingers…they started to tremble following the blank movement of her brain.

Tsunade on the other hand kept walking unnoticing. Only until she realized the girl wasn't at her side anymore the woman was thinking hard.

The blond haired woman had politely kept her eyes off the man who was staring off in they're direction.

He didn't look like a shinobi—although; he was rather large. Anyways, she didn't spot a headband.

The woman glanced back and finally noticed a frozen Sakura.

The girl had a look of pure terror on her face. Her green eyes were swimming in fear and Tundade blinked.

"Sa…Sakura?"

The woman glanced at the male. He was smirking. She disgaured him for a moment and stepped closer to the girl.

"Sakura…Sakura?"

The girl was unresponsive. She was trembling more noticeably now her lips quivering. The girl's eyes were pinned on the spot ahead of her. The man. She couldn't speak. Her eyes were starting to water. This made Tsunade hesitate and place a hand on the girls shoulder.

Sakura flinched, but let her hands come and reach for Tsunade.

"… H-he….He…He…"

She stuttered slowly her eyes tearing up.

Tsunade looked back at the man carefully her eyes confused, but still sharp.

Who's…'he'…

The woman took a moment… then her breathing shallowed.

He…?

* * *

Oh, well, well, look who it is!

Daichi wasn't sure if he should be amazed or scared as he saw the girl starting to freeze up.

Him…Scared? Of what? This blond woman?

She was just some random woman, nothing to be afraid of. But what was he going to do now?

The girl had obviously recognized him. From the night before where he'd gladly had his way with her. Oh what fun it'd been…

The man shifted his weight, as it to take a step forward.

* * *

"CHIDORI!"

The roar of an man cracked the silence.

A flash of sliver came from the open bathroom however, that was soon lost in the bright light of blue and white.

The electric jutsu flashed in the hands of the only Copy-Ninja.

_"Please...don't... I'll give you anything. Anything...just let her go."_

_"Kakashi, I would take your life anyday... but for now... I'll take my chances with your little pupil."_

The way she screamed. The way his little Cherry Blossom screamed. How her vocals stretched in pain as he stretched her.

He could not take it. He had to take it then. But not now.

Kakashi Hatake held a hand down as he skillfully connected his chirping jutsu into the man's thick side.

The man didn't have much of any time to react.

He was down for the count right as the electric shock split into his side.

The only sound that filtered into their ears was the crackling and chirping of the jutsu Chidori. The jutsu of a thousand birds.

Tsunade and Sakura stared in utter shock. The air had a unwavering stench of revenge.

Kakashi stood slightly hunched over as he stared daggers at the twitching and dieing man on the floor.

_This...this is for what you did... _

Both eyes were visible and they looked deadly, Sakura couldn't help but to whimper in fear.

Kakashi-sensei never looked…so…scary.

The girl had a death clutch on her sempai as her knees started to tremble.

Kakashi let the Chidori continue for a few more moments. He breathed out hastily, his breath hard under his mask. He felt his elbows tremble gently and he glanced over at the wimpering girl that seemed connected to Tsunade.

Their eyes caught and Kakashi softened feeling his legs go weak.

No, literally...

The man let his eyes go wide.

_Oh shit. Not good._

The man stumbled back with a gasp, his back connecting to the wall as his hands grasped at his bleeding side.

_Damnit._

He slid carefully down to the ground with a gentle thud his eyes squinting closed.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow._

And a few moments later he could hear a small cry of a girl in the hallway.

Sakura.

He couldn't open his eyes without feeling pain flood them.

There was a rush of running footsteps with a fast erratic breath. He felt tiny hands gently touch his arm.

"Ka—Kakashi-sensei!"

The girl cried aloud in the silent hallway.

The man couldn't help himself but to open his eyes gently. Pain shot up his side as if yelling at him for making such a stupid move. He opened his eyes, and onyx and a red one staring down at a girl beside him.

Her pink hair was messily wet, her hair naturally straight. She smelled…so good.

And her eyes, the green bottomless pits stared frightened into his.

And yet, he could tell she was parted at ways. She looked slightly afraid of him…while being afraid for him. He sighed mentally and closed his eyes.

Sakura stared at her bleeding sensei with fright. Her mixed emotions let tears to spring from her jade soft eyes her fingertips gently touching the man's arm.

Tsunade looked a bit frazzled and she calmly walked over, trying not to freak out.

No, she needed to be calm…

"Sakura… he's fine… give…give him some space."

Tsunade gently touched the girls arm as she avoided glancing behind her at the dead body of the large man.

Sakura blinked slowly, tears freely running down her face.

Kakashi-sensei…

She slowly stood, stepping back, her hands holding against her chest in tiny fists as she watched her strong sensei regain his breath…

* * *

Authors Note: Ahhhh! You think you had a heart attack reading that—just imagine me writing it! XD Yayyyy, I luv fluff. Hope you guys, like it!! Thanks tomigurl for the idea! Now we can get onto the good stuff!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: And so once upon a time there was a little fangirl that wrote fanfics and didn't own Naruto. The End!

Authors Note: As you guys can tell I like to drag things out and give all the detail I can, so I'm not sure how much longer this story will last… Hm… I probably won't go over twenty five… But anyways, don't worry about that—Enjoy another chapter of Blood and Blossoms!

* * *

Sakura stared at her shoe timidly as her body had taken a seat in a rather comfy chair. Heh, maybe because it was Tusnade-sama's chair. The large chair sat behind the large desk.

The room was usually brightly lit for when the sun was up and pouring through the large open windows.

But now no light but the dim shimmer of the moon filtered to the room. The sun was peeking over the horizon giving its last wave to the world. The room filled with colors of an orange and pink letting the sun release its last colors for the day.

And then it seemed after a few moments the moon took replacement of the large orange orb. The moon was lone tonight, the stars that usually shined just beside it were hidden in the thick of the clouds.

Sakura lifted her eyes up from her shoe glanceing up at the moon the girl lifted her legs to her chest dark jade eyes trying to find the meaning behind this…

Why had this happened to her?

The sudden click of the girl made the girl flinch and become distracted from her drifting thoughts.

The girl turned her head, the lights flickering on as two familiar figures stood in the doorway.

Tsunade looked worn out, and slightly distressed, however calm all the same. And then there was...Kakashi-sensei. His lone eye looked worn out, as the slight bags under it gave indication that he was tired.

The girl stared blankly. Just a few hours ago she had seen this man fall. She had for a moment feared for his life… And yet, he came out, just like he always did.

Tsunade-sama hesitated and suddenly jerked the sliver haired man back, out of the doorway as if to tell him something secret.

The pink haired kunoichi just stared blankly. She could see her sensei through the doorway. Tsunade was hidden behind the wall beside the door.

The jounin's left eye was hidden so she could only read his body posture. It was stiff, however slightly relaxed in an odd manner. By the slight dip of his hair she could tell he had just nodded.

And then the two came casually walking in a gentle smile returning on Tsunade-samas face. Sakura tried to smile, and it ended up looking weak.

"Sakura, dear, I've come up with a plan for your living situation."

Tsunade gathered some papers on her desk gently, as if to busy herself with telling Sakura.

After a pause the woman continued,

"Seeing that you are in no condition to train, I am suspending your duty as a shinobi for a week and possibly more."

Sakura hadn't expected the suspension to be so long. Knowing Tusnade, her mentor, she was usually a hard and straightforward woman. But now she seemed stern, however caring.

"And because of your under age status, I am requiring you to stay with an adult in your condition."

Tsunade gave a reassuring smile and Sakura could only blink. Huh?

"Kakashi here has gladly welcomed you to his home."

Sakura stayed silent, her eyes flickering over to the tall jounin standing quite a bit away from them. A black onyx eye was gently resting on her and she only blinked.

Kakashi invited her to his home? He had a home?

_Of course he has a home, you dope!_ Inner Sakura growled.

Sakura could only blink and stare blankly as the silence passed by.

Kakashi had tried smiling friendly, but as the silence rolled by it dropped gently.

Tsunade noticed this and gave a slight cough and spoke gently,

"Ah, if you don't feel comfortable…"

Kakashi glanced away and Sakura spoke, cutting the woman off.

"No. No, its fine."

The girl gave a genuine smile and slowly slid out of her chair, her feet on the floor.

She moved and wrapped her slender arms around the Hokage tightly.

"Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama."

The woman hugged back and nodded.

"Of course, Sakura. Ino has already packed most of your necessary things as I'm sure Kakashi will supply the rest."

Sakura could see the jounin give a gentle nod out of the corner of her eye.

The two let go of each other and Tsunade stood up and took her seat behind her desk. It seemed she still had some late work to do.

"Well, get going you two, get plenty of rest."

Both Sakura and Kakashi nodded as the sliver haired man let Sakura timidly walk through the door. The man could feel the Hokage's eyes on his back. He turned his head.

Tsunade closed her eyes and rubbed her temples,

"Take good care of her, Kakashi."

The man only nodded and closed the door behind him.

Sakura had already found her things by the door and was staring to pick up her bag. Then a gentle hand covered in a glove that cut off revealing long fingers took the handle of the bag.

"I'll take that."

A tired but willing voice came from behind her and Sakura glanced behind her to see a dark onyx eye curiously staring at her. The girl immediately let go and gave a hesitant smile.

"…Er, thanks."

And then the large bag was slung so easily behind the jounin. One hand slid into a dark pocket as the other held the bag. He lazily looked ahead of him and stared walking.

Sakura half expected him to be so stoic. But she silently walked behind him with no problem.

* * *

Sakura felt like they'd been walking forever. Or maybe it was the soreness between her legs that kept constantly throbbing. Sakura winced and she heard a gentle voice question her,

"Something wrong?"

Had she made a noise? The girl blinked and looked up to see a sliver haired jounin staring down at her. It seemed that they had stopped at a door, and Kakashi twirled a gold and small key in his finger.

They were at his home? The girl hadn't even realized where they were going? She glanced around, and it was obvious that they were in a apartment complex of some sort.

"I…I'm just, er, sore."

She mumbled gently and glanced away. It was obvious that he was now regretting what he had asked. The sliver haired ninja just nodded hesitantly and opened the door, letting the opening swing open.

Sakura was holding her breath slightly. She was sure that she'd probably never been inside her sensei's house…ever. She'd never even knew where he lived!

The man stepped into the dark apartment and flicked the light on casually.

Sakura leaned in slightly her eyes peering into the room.

It looked… normal.

She took a step few steps in and automatically knew to close the door behind her. Her curiosity took the best of her and she inspected everything she could with her green eyes.

When you first walked in, you were in the living room. There was a long gray couch that rested by the wall to the right, as on the left was a medium sized TV.

Wow, Kakashi watched TV?

She hesitated and glanced to the kitchen that attached to he living room. It was a small tiled kitchen that had a tiny table and counters that ran along the sides. A fridge, microwave, even an oven… it all seemed pretty normal.

While she was inspecting his house with her curious eyes, she could hear a voice of her sensei's,

"You'll be sleeping on the pull-out couch, hope you don't mind."

The girl mumbled something like 'no problem' and kept looking. This was the closest she'd ever really been to being this…personal with this mysterious man she'd known for years.

She blinked when she finally noticed that Kakashi-sensei wasn't in the room anymore. She felt an inward pang of fear her body tenseing…

"Sakura?"

A certain sliver haired jounin poked his head out of a room that connected to the living room. The girl slightly jumped and looked at him.

Kakashi blinked and motioned a hand to come.

The girl didn't hesitate to follow. She entered the room as it was dark. She blinked as the lights flickered on.

There was a made bed which was pretty large, almost like a queen or something. And then there was Kakashi standing by a dresser. He nodded to another open doorway that was dark.

"Only one bathroom…"

He mused as he walked past her, calmly. Sakura felt an inward pang of regret for ever agreeing to stay here. However, she took it back almost immediately. She had to be thankful for something like this.

The girl walked out behind Kakashi her eyes staring up at his sliver hair and how it rooted off to the side looking so natural.

The man let her bag slip to the floor with care and he started to take apart the couch. He leaned over and she could see the obvious strain it took him…

"Kakashi-sensei, let—let me help you with that."

The girl quickly walked over and took a seat of the couch and placed it to the side. She raised her head to catch a glance at him, but their eyes caught. It seemed…he was already looking at her…?

Almost immediately their gaze broke and Sakura backed away letting the man pull out the couch. The mattress looked new, but then again, it was probably because he'd never really had anyone over before…

And as quick as she could notice that he was gone, he was soon back again, sheets in his hand. She hesitated and smile,

"Don't worry about it, sensei, I'll do it."

The man stared down at her carefully before pulling a weak smile. He let his eye trace the way her hair curved over her chin gently tickling the skin on her neck… her neck sliding into the collarbone that rested right above her…

"Uh, o-okay."

The man turned on his heels, the sheets in the girls hands now. He made his way to the kitchen as behind him he could hear the girl start to fix the bed.

He filled the silence space up with words,

"You're welcome to anything in the kitchen… I'm not sure what I have in here, but your welcome to any of it…"

The girl turned her head and glanced at him curiously, her green eyes searching his lone eye curiously.

"Okay then, thank you."

The girl retorted calmly finishing off the bed with a large and rather soft blanket. She looked at the bed with a satisfied look. Sakura smiled wider and jumped on the bed with a slight squeal her body tangling up in the sheets gently.

Kakashi snapped his head up as he heard the squeal, but relaxed as he saw Sakura getting herself comfortable.

_Comfortable… in your home._

Kakashi smiled gently as he saw Sakura pull her large bag onto the bed unzippering the bag gently.

"Stupid Ino…"

Sakura mumbled gently seeming slightly frustrated.

The sliver haired man raised a brow,

"Forget something?"

"Oh! No…no."

The girl gave a skittish smile as she flushed a shade of red. Kakashi couldn't help but raise the brow more.

"… Well, goodnight Kakashi-sensei!"

The girl seemed happy for the moment and the man blinked. Goodnight? Oh yeah, seeming it was around like…uh…ten? The man mentally frowned but knew it was all for her wellbeing. He nodded gently as he started to walk to his room casually.

"Ah…Kakashi-sensei…?"

The man turned his head looking over his back to see the girl wasn't on the bed but…behind him. He looked down at her curious.

Sakura hesitated, her hands ringing behind her back gently as she looked up carefully. He was so tall… and his hair made him even taller. And that eye. That lone dark eye that could throw daggers and kill, but then portray a emotion that was sometimes so rare… She felt herself lean in her arms carefully wrap around his ribs.

"Thank you…for everything."

Kakashi hadn't seen this coming. Her skin wasn't even touching his from the layers of wrapping and clothing on him but he could still feel the pressure.

And it seemed she was considerately hugging him lightly for his injury. And even… thanking him? He hesitated his eye roaming the top of her head gently.

Sakura felt slightly idiotic for a second. She felt childish, and regretted this whole event of 'hugging her sensei'. However… that feeling went away but a warm sensation on her shoulder. A gentle hand slid to her shoulder, long slender fingers touching her.

"It's just something I had to do…"

Cause I don't think I could bare to see you hurt anymore…

The man reassured her gently before letting go. Sakura took the hint and unwrapped her arms suddenly regretting that too. He had been so warm…so unlike his appearance. He was usually so still, and so unwavering. But he had felt so warm against her… She stepped back a gentle smile coming to her as she shyly let her hand come and place hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight."

She whispered and turned to her bed. She crawled in the mountain of soft blankets and comfort. By this time Kakashi had flickered off the lights and closed the door to his room. She felt the warming sensation tighten her chest.

* * *

Kakashi lowered himself to the bed carefully. The man usually slept without a shirt and mask, however, he wasn't going to take his chances tonight. Not that he didn't trust Sakura but… it was more like a security blanket that anything.

The man stretched out in his bed, a hand coming under his shirt and gently touching the wrappings on his cut wound. He iched at it carefully and sighed.

Living in a house with Sakura. Well, he didn't know what to expect. It might have been better if she was male… but then again, he couldn't change that now. He'd have to learn to live with a woman. Of course he'd have women over for the night and all…and well, after that they were on their marry way.

The man blinked as he looked carefully at the green glowing clock that read 10:30. Oh, god, this was going to a long night.

* * *

Five hours later Sakura squirmed in her bed. The room had grown hot and the girl had labored in her breathing. A dream came slipping into her mind. Or, more like a memory.

_She was pinned against the tree squirming desperately. _

_His hands were huge on her, and incredibly strong. Her bare skin was showing her clothes scattered on the grass. _

She could smell his breath, his lips devouring at her neck. A scream came from her throat, but all was silent. She couldn't resist, and she couldn't speak. Though her eyes let her see almost everything.

_She was not only being raped again. She was being watched. The whole town of Konoha was watching her. _

_Their eyes stared at what was happening before them. She could see herself being thrusted into the tree._

The real Sakura started to cry into her pillow loudly, tears soaking her face.

_In the dream Sakura was desperately crying for help. She opened her mouth, but no words escaped. And then… she saw their faces._

_They… _

_They were laughing._

The girl in the sheets tossed and turned her fingers cluthing her pillow as she wailed loudly.

* * *

_…What do I do?_

A petrified Kakashi sat in his bed upstraight his hands on either side of him.

There was Sakura in the other room, crying her eyes out. He wasn't sure if she was awake, but he heard no voice…just cries.

The man closed his eyes and tried not to wince. The last time he'd heard her cry like that…she was…

The man got out of his bed hastily and opened his bedroom door silently.

_Tsunade-sama crossed her arms carefully as she looked up to the copy ninja. The two of them were walking carefully down the hallway to the Hokage's room._

"_Kakashi, she's not in a stable state."_

"_I know."_

_The woman stared at him for a moment then glanced away carefully._

"_She might look normal now…but…"_

"_I know."_

_The man put persistence in his voice. She gave a small nod and spoke softly as if she was keeping this information secret._

"_She's going to have night terrors. You're going to have to comfort her. Even during the day, Kakashi. She's going to see things that remind her of… that night…"_

_The man hesitated but stared straight ahead. He only nodded and walked._

"_I can do that."_

Kakashi stared out into his living room to see the little figure tossing in the bed gently. Her cries were in a pattern of going soft to loud and back to soft. He breathed out.

He'd promised Tsunade-sama that he would do this. He had to do this. Sakura needed this… He…he needed this, right?

The man came closer to the bed, his hand reaching out almost grazing her shoulder. He held it there before mentally sighing and letting his hand caress her shoulder gently. The girl groaned into her pillow gently.

Kakashi watched her hair as it scattered around her head. The male raised gently and sat on the side of the bed gently. The bed dipped slightly and the girl gave a gasp in awaking.

The kunoichi's head looked up only to see a dark figure sitting on the bed with her. She trembled once her voice shakey,

"Ka…Kakashi-sen-sensei?"

The girl sniffled and looked at him. It was obvious that she'd been crying, she could feel the tears. But had she been that loud? The girl felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry… I-I…"

"Hush."

The man spoke however his voice was anything but stern. It was calm and soothing, and most certinally gentle. The girl stared up at him and she hesitated.

Kakashi-sensei…he was so strong. Even hurt and going through all he did…he still had enough strength for her.

The girl slowly but surely started to inch her way closer to the man.

She could feel him tense slightly and she stopped, her head to the side of him, her cheek just barely touching his stomach. She glanced up to see a lone eye staring down at her carefully.

She crawled against him gently her arms wrapping carefully around him, making sure not to hurt his side. She could feel the hand on her shoulder tighten gently and the feeling made her snuggle against him.

The silver haired man stared blankly down at the girl. So this…this was what Tsunade called 'comfort'. All Sakura wanted was to be held by someone stronger than her. She needed the reassurance that she wasn't alone. She wasn't going to face this alone.

The man could hear her sniffles die down, her face resting against the side of his chest gently. He could feel her breathing slow down, her eyes drifting off, her lids closing gently.

The man stared at her for a lengthy bit of time. First was her hair. The way it cascaded down her head and just barely touched her shoulders. Some of the pink mess was on his clothed shirt. The sent was to die for.

Her shoulders were hunched slightly, caving around his body a little bit. This followed by her midsection. And then there were her fair slender legs covered by a small blanket.

His lone eye searched her face, the way she looked so peaceful against his gently rising and falling chest.

The man could feel her fingers slightly clutch against him as he soon drifted off to his own slumber.

_I can do that…_

* * *

Author's Note: Aw! Well thar ya go! Reviews? Tell me what you think! Ideas, suggestions? I'm curious if anybody is acutally reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I'm just a writer spending time with her fluff stuffed mind on the computer. No owning Naruto for me!

Authors Notes: Hey ya'll, thanks for reviewing! Like I've said in the previous chapters it's nice to know that somebody is actually reading (even though I'd probably still write…) Anyways, to anyone that reads it's cool to drop a little review every now and then—lemme know what you think of the story. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad (hopefully not too fiery) and maybe a suggestion if you have one. Okay, okay, I'll stop pestering you kind readers with the 'reviews and all'. Here's another chappy of Blood and Blossoms—Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi could not have been more confused that morning.

The way the air smelled, a slight tint of cherry followed by mint and a fresh sent of clean. The man was prone to cleaning his home every once in awhile; however, when did he start using 'cherry' air freshener?

The man blinked in the slight dim of the room, the air tinted black in the shadows of the blinds. The air had a fresh taste to it, and the smell made it more appealing.

And then he could feel the warm presence that stuck to his side like glue. The soft but firm pressure of a figure on his side had its arms around him. And he too had his arm around it. A long but strongly built arm wrapped around the obvious figure of a girl gently holding under her arms. Long fingers gripped at her ribs gently.

The male was sure he hadn't brought a woman to his house last night. And he surely didn't remember doing anything in particular with that woman…

The male let his eyes settle on a scatter of pink hair. The hair was slightly damp though not soaking. Blinking once in confusion the male tried to become more aware.

He was never a morning person.

And by now the recalling of the day and the day before made him go rigid. Damnit, he hated when things like that came rushing at him then hit him like a brick wall.

Surely, it was Sakura Haruno that was pressed up against him and defiantly not some cheap (though exciting) whore he had rented for the night.

Well, the copy ninja was split in mixed emotions for a moment.

For an easier part: He didn't have to pay to sleep with this girl.

For a harder more complex part: He didn't have anything sexual going on with his _student_. However, she was sleeping with him because it seemed she was deathly afraid of being alone. Reason why? Because the night before where she had been hopelessly raped to the constant fear of almost… almost anything.

Inwardly, he knew he was an ass for thinking this…but…

For one thing certain, he'd sure rather think about the first part.

The man felt his side shoot up with pain a slight hiss escaping his lips. The sound was not muffled in any way, the slight hot air feeling nice against his bare lips.

The cloth on his neck was piled as he was sure that his headband had fallen beneath his chin during slumber. And yet the sliver haired shinobi felt not the slightest urge to fix himself in any way.

For one, he'd surely awake the little kunoichi at his side, and for seconds, he felt perfectly secure. Even without the mask.

And sure, it was his home. He usually took his mask off in his own home, and the man half wondered why Sakura was making him feel any different. Perhaps it was her gaze. When those green sea foam eyes stared fixated into your own you couldn't help but to stare back willingly. It truly was a feeling to get lost into those orbs. A chance he'd only get once in awhile…but it was well worth the wait, right?

The man sighed mentally trying to remember that he probably shouldn't be thinking about this girl when she was sleeping right beside him.

That could lead to a horrible, horrible chain of events.

So thankfully, to keep his mind off certain subjects, he watched his pink haired student start to awake.

The way her shoulders shrugged gently as the warmth of his body seemed to soothe her. How her breathing seemed delayed and a slight mumble or groan escaped the two slender but poutful lips if hers… The man knew this train of thought wasn't helping…

The girl squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, and gently fluttered them open into the cloth on his chest. Her eyelashes tickled at the cloth making him want to squirm in a good way.

The girl gave a throaty but discreet moan of awakening. Her lids dimmed slightly and the girl felt the gentle sway of a rising and falling chest under her.

Sakura could feel the toned and hard chest under her cheek, her hands pressing their palms against a muscled side.

She seemed slightly confused for a second her head raising, hair spreading its way from her face. Her own light green orbs reflected off a lone black one.

She could have recognized that eye anywhere.

Oh lord. When had she so comfortably found herself next to a very…attractive man it just happened that he was her _teacher_.

Not that she minded the warmth that radiated off his arm that wrapped around her, or came from his chest, but she had to admit she was embarrassed.

"Ehhn… Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Hm?"

The girl blinked. It really was him. Her eyes traced his messily rooting silver hair.

And then all of a sudden the girl was aware of the body next to her.

The light rising of his rock hard chest lowering into the ripples of his abs when then led to… places. The girl focused more on the strong but gentle grip that seemed to be on her shoulder. It was as if he hadn't moved an inch from last night… but it seemed she had sloppily placed herself everywhere.

The kunoichi blinked once.

An older jounin man returned the blink with a gentle morning smile, a small eye arch coming into view.

"Good morning, Sakura."

And yet his grip was still on her. And the girl found herself inching away carefully, a hazy and tired look crossing her face.

"Ah, good…morning… sensei."

The girl detached from the man her arms stretching around a pillow on the other side of the mattress. She could feel the coolness of the unused pillow, and she soon regretted leaving the heat.

However, the man had already nodded gently his eye glancing away as she carefully watched him get up.

Of course he was probably sore from sleeping like that all night, and she felt slightly guilty.

He didn't have to…well… she was truly glad he had come.

The pink haired girl remembered the intense nightmare she had come to last night. Sakura shuddered and gripped tighter to her choking pillow. Those nightmares… They had been so…so real. The girl blinked away her tears as she swallowed hard.

But she hadn't been alone. No, not last night.

A certain silver haired jounin, her favorite teacher—her only teacher (not counting a little Iruka-sensei)—a famously known Kakashi Hatake.

His presence was calming. And maybe because it was the mellow attitude he always carried, or maybe it was something more…

Her eye watched the man rise off the bed, and slowly creep into the kitchen lazily an outstretched hand rubbing his neck carefully.

Okay. So they had survived the night. Now that it was day…

The man sighed gently his body leaning against the kitchen counter, fingers tapping on the surface gently.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I hadn't really planned for breakfast."

The man's voice was more… out there. The pink haired kunoichi blinked once…then blinked again. Her eyes traced the man's jaw line and rose once again to trace his face again. This wasn't the first time she'd seen the man without his mask, no.

Though the first time was when…well… that unspeakable night.

The girl actually got her first real look at the man's face.

The face that had been hidden for so many years… and was no so easily being exposed to her?

"…Sakura?"

The girl jumped in her sheets.

"Ah! Yes! Oh? It's okay, Kakashi-sensei! I'll make something!"

The girl cheerfully yet groggily tried to step out of her bed. She stumbled a little her legs slightly wobbly. Ooh, she was still so sore…

A slightly concerned male watched her uneasily as she passed him her thin yet limber form inspecting what was inside the fridge.

The girl eye'd the almost empty fridge carefully. She glanced back to the male and gave a slight laugh,

"Geeze, sensei, no wonder you're so skinny! Hmm…. Lets see…"

The girl let a hand go outstretched and reach into the fridge. She pulled out an egg carton, a few slices of cheese… and refrigerated bread. It was mostly what was all that was in the fridge.

"Stand back, Kakashi-sensei, I may not be able to fight well, but I can make a mean egg sandwhich."

The girl gave a beaming smile and the male started to trudge off to the next room.

"I think you're a fine fighter…"

"Well thanks."

Sakura simply replied back as she eyed the back of the man's head carefully. For someone who didn't seem like such a social bug… geeze, Kakashi was so…so nice.

The girl blinked and tried to fade the thoughts as she started to fix breakfast.

--

Kakashi stared at his plate carefully.

Well, for first things, the sandwich looked normal.

It was a nicely made egg and cheese filled toasted sandwich. There was no grease dripping off of the sides or anything toxic fuming from it either.

All seemed well.

The man stared at it contently though a lazy onyx eye tracing around the hand made meal. He hadn't had a homemade meal in awhile as he'd usually found himself grabbing something on the go when he left.

A gentle sigh came from Sakura…

"Look Kakashi-sensei…"

The girl let her eyes blink up to the older mans gently. She then gently glanced at her own toasted sandwich…

"…You don't have to eat it if you don't—"

The girl glanced up hearing a small noise. She stared at the man while speaking and suddenly cut herself off.

"—Holy cow! How did you…"

The girl stared in awe as the man leaned back in his chair, his arms raised above his head, eyes closed signaling a pure satisfaction.

And now, the sandwich was gone, leaving a satisfied looking Kakashi.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. The man opened an eye at her smugly, which of course made her glance away.

"… It's called 'savoring the flavor', but whatever…"

She giggled slightly as Kakashi shrugged. Sakura held her own sandwich and took a few nibbling bites.

Maybe it was just because she'd spent so much time around Ino, but whenever she ate now, she felt weird. Like she was being watched… People watching her eat.

Why should she feel so weird around Kakashi? It's not like he had any right to claim anybody as 'weird'. The man was mysterious and secretive as he always had his nose shoved in that little graphic novel of his.

And with those points proven, Sakura had to admit her sensei was pretty weird. But oddly, he always seemed to pull those things off so…smoothly. He was just too cool.

By this time, the girl had already eaten half of her sandwich. Sakura hadn't noticed that in her inspection of the man in front of her she'd lost track of keeping small bites. Feeling the pit of her stomach bloat a little she placed the remains of her breakfast down.

Not only did she feel bloating in her tummy, but rather a squeamish feeling. The girl set her eyes down, the emerald jewels tracing her circle plate.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

The girl noticed how his reaction had been so damn smooth. It was like he had known she was going to say something. Was she that predictable? The girl forced her eyes up, and met one curious black eye.

"I-I wanted to thank you for what you, um, did last night…"

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but found herself speechless. She kept drawing blanks, her mouth then closing quickly and shlyly. Good gracious, when had she started acting like Hinata?

The male on the other side of the table curiously eyed her figure his eyes kept coming back to her emerald orbs. He smiled gently keeping his cool this time,

"It's perfectly fine, that's what I'm here for."

The girl fidgeted with the edge of her skirt, her eyes finding their way down. She felt slightly guilty as he smoothly brought out the 'perfectly'.

"I… I know, but I don't want you to think…"

Silence.

Kakashi raised a brow, his smile fading. He let the silence push her on.

"I don't want you to think I'm weak or anything."

Boldly, her eyes glanced up to see a expressionless eye staring back. And with that, she let her eyes shoot back down toward her dress.

Kakashi watched her focused this time, his eye losing its lazy appearance. She thought that with comfort she was weak? He frowned slightly, his eye catching hers before she quickly brought her gaze away. So that's what she thought of herself? The man sighed aloud softly and lowered his hands from behind his silver string rooting head.

"Sakura, you and I both know this is hard for you. And… You are not weak because there are so many people that care for you—including myself."

His words were so soft, the girl found herself raising her eyes until they met a lone one. She trailed down his face her eyes meeting his lips. The look on him portrayed something between soft and matter-of-factly. She smiled lightly feeling a sense of pride swell in her. So many people caring for her? She knew she was pretty popular in the village… but… even Kakashi-sensei said he cared?

He cared.

The girl felt the spotlight between the two of them fall on her and she then felt very small.

"Thank you, sensei."

The girl whispered to her plate as she rose gently from her chair. She could feel his one eye follow her movements.

Sakura took their plates and swiftly made her way to clean them off. Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, but the girl had started talking.

"So, what are Naruto and Sasuke going to do for training?"

Kakashi deflated in a small inward sigh and leaned back in his chair again.

"Dunno. I'm sure Tsunade-sama has something in store for them."

The girl merely nodded her back turned to him. His eye traced down her spine, reaching to lower limits… He blinked and turned away,

"You know, you're very lucky to be trained by such a powerful woman."

He informed the girl carefully, hoping to raise the pink haired girls spirits. The girl seemed to hesitate, but turn her head and smile at him cheerfully behind her back her soft jade eyes twinkling,

"Yeah, I know, she really is great. But you're also a great teacher as well. I have to give half of my training to you."

The man gave a smug smile and let his eye rest on her face as he gave a shrug grinning sheepishly,

"I'm almost sorry I couldn't find a way to train you myself. Your going to become a great shinobi I'm sure."

The girl felt the flattering words leave a pink tint on her cheeks. She turned away and smiled gently,

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure if there was a way for you to do it, you'd probably already have it done."

Kakashi gave a small smirk as he noticed how she had turned the tables to flatter him instead. He gave a small 'hn' and slowly began to rise and make his way to his room.

Sakura noticed this and simply left the conversation at that. She stared back down at her soapy hands and washed them off slowly. Her mind processed the words just spoken. How his words had a tint of playfulness in them, as hers returned the same tone.

The pink haired girl felt her fingertips tingle.

Had…had they just been flirting?

--

The bedroom door shut behind the tall man as he let out a bitter sigh. His hand ripped off his mask and headband. Kakashi set them off to the side hastily.

His stomach felt weird. And he doubted it was the nicely made sandwich that he had devoured over breakfast.

A sickening yet pleasure filled feeling set within him.

Had he seriously just been flirting with his student?

And had he liked it? Had she liked it? Had she even noticed what he was doing?

The man twisted around and landed on his bed with a hard 'thump'.

His whole side seared with pain as the stinging feeling pinched his brain. The sliver haired man winced with a shudder and lay limp on his bed. A lone dark eye stared up at the ceiling carefully.

With all the compliments and flattering, smiling and gentle eye contact… agh. Kakashi felt a burning desire in him.

Half of him wanted to continue this. He'd always inwardly wanted to get closer to Sakura. Even when he had met her, he'd felt a small connection but quickly he'd twist his disturbing thoughts to something kinder.

Like how he was simply caring for her. He was her sensei, right? He had to care for Sakura like she was a…

A daughter? A sister? A lover?

The man blinked once in the dark room and groaned gently. This was so wrong. In so many twisted little ways that…that… he liked it.

He liked the chase of forbidden fruit. The feeling of trying to catch something that he knew might never be able to be his.

The man had tried to erase those thoughts from his head. But more kept rushing back at him…

Screw age. And screw the village. Screw his own one sided thoughts.

The silver haired man was sure that he was boarding from sanity.

And he still admitted… that yes, he had deeper feelings for Sakura Haruno that even he himself had yet to understand.

"Ka-Kakashi… er, sensei?"

Damn, when had Sakura come in?

"Yes, Sakura?"

The man had barely managed to speak calmly without wheezing. Long pale fingers traced his side, soon feeling wetness by his wraps.

"You're… you're bleeding."

The pink haired girl stared deeply to the figure that was now lying on the master bed. She had flicked the light switch on and instantly saw the leaking bandages at his side. Sakura had first come to ask to use the bathroom seeing that it _was_ in his room.

"I realize that."

The man spoke bluntly however made no movement. If he moved to fix it, he was sure he'd feel more pain. But what was pain to him? Something to block out…?

Before he could rise, he felt gentle hands press at his chest.

A shifting eye looked to see green orbs staring intently at his stomach.

"Don't move…"

The girl breathed out softly, her young eyes tracings the adults' man's form. She gently began to move away his clothing. Okay, okay, just his shirt, but still. She couldn't help but feel jittery. She had even felt the man suck in his breath slightly at the feeling of his clothing being slid up.

But she shouldn't be feeling like this, right? Anyways, this was just her sensei. The man she'd known and trusted for so long…? The one who had tried to protect her during her darkest hour? She felt herself blink away instant tears.

He had gotten himself hurt just for her. The guilt made her droop slightly, her hands undoing the wraps on him.

"Sakura…"

The man breathed out slightly heavy, his lone eye staring wide at her. She was obviously upset, something different then the cheery dish washing girl he had seen earlier.

Her fingers gently danced along his cut skin. The man propped his elbows up as he hissed gently in pain of the pressure. He hid the deepest fact that he liked the feeling of her touching him.

The filter of chakra that came from the girls' fingertips to his skin made him tingle slightly. Sakura was a very good medic from what he'd heard, but he'd never seen much of her work considering he was with Sasuke and Naruto most of the time.

She had stopped the bleeding instantly, however he was still wounded. She placed the wrap back on to him. Her fingers traced his skin just barely and he watched her carefully. Her jade green eyes lightly open as she pulled down his shirt gently.

The man couldn't watch her like this. From the past night, from when this all started. He couldn't bare to see her crack like this. No, not his Sakura. '_His Sakura_'? When had she become his? His thoughts conflicted and he blinked trying to get away from it all. A silver head hung gently as he whispered,

"I'm sorry Sakura."

The girl instantly raised her head and stared at him curiously, her cheeks were free of tears, but her eyes were rimmed with slight wetness.

"It was nothing, Kakashi-sensei, you were bleeding and all—"

The girl felt her eyes fill with more tears. She tried to blink them away quickly before he noticed. They only fell onto her cheek, running downward.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

The man cut her off bitterly his voice drowned in remorse. Sakura had never heard her sensei speak to her in such a way. His eyes were closed and it looked as if his fingers were quivering.

"What do you—?"

The girls lips trembled her voice small as she tasted a salty tear roll on her tongue. The tears silently kept rolling as his lips kept moving,

"I should have done something more…"

The girl started to shake her head, not liking to see such a strong man like this. He was like a role model to everyone she knew. Everybody wanted to be like him…and many wanted to be with him…

"You-you couldn't have done…"

The man started as if he was talking to himself. His eyes closed and he could practically remember her screams filtering in his head.

"I should have fought to the death for you… I would rather be dead than see anyone touch you like that…"

"S-stop it!"

The pink haired kunoichi jerked around instantly after yelling sharply, tears shedding off her cheeks. Gentle lips quivered now, her frame shaking gently.

An open hand had made perfect aim with a perfect cheek making a clear slapping noise.

Sakura breathed heavily her hand instantly coming back to her chest as she held herself shaking gently at the mere thought of a dead Kakashi. Did… did he not realize how much she needed him?

Kakashi had seen that one coming from a mile away. Though he let the unstable girl slap him as his head jerked off to the side his jaw pointing up slightly. The jounin breathed out just as heavily as she did. The room had grown silent of words for a few moments.

Kakashi let his head droop forward silver hair dangling his voice hushed,

"I'm so sorry, Sakura."

* * *

Authors Note: Ah, yay for an update- _finally_! Sorry to keep ya'll waiting I was extra busy with the holiday and all. As you can see this is an extra long chapter so I hope ya'll forgive me for the tiny wait as I give ya a bit more fluff and angst 3.

**Review** and tell me what ya think!! (Oh and btw for those of you wondering Naruto and Sasuke are next chapter's point so we'll get to see what happened to them and what their day brings!!)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill by now. I don't own Naruto as I don't make any money off of this fanfic.

Authors Note: Hope you all liked chapter 16 and it satisfied all your fluffy little needs, heh, well anyways, as I said this chapter is based on Naruto and Sasuke. What happened to them and what they find out lies in this chapter of Blood and Blossoms.

OH! And P.S.: I've decided to resort back to using Gai rather than Guy. In the future I may fix the previous chapters of this change but for now… yeah. :D

* * *

Naruto stared his sea blue eyes looking up to the clouds almost lazy. When had be become so lazy? He should probably be itching to get some training in. For the past day he'd been absent of training and he supposed the one day delay was shutting his body down.

He'd been working hard training almost every day before the mission, and he actually hadn't minded it. If he was going to become hokage one day he needed to grow strong and train hard. And of course he had to keep up with Sasuke-kun.

The raven haired boy leaned up against a lone and thick tree in the middle of opposite training grounds. These grounds certainly weren't the ones that Kakashi-sensei had got them familiar with. In fact, they were on the opposite side of the city.

Grandma-Tsunade had instructed him and Sasuke-kun to report to these training grounds for further training. But to train by themselves? Sure it seemed possible, but then again, it was only really sparring.

Him and Sasuke had sparred plenty of times almost uncountable over the years and yet it was a hard match to decide who was actually stronger. Most would say that the Uchiha prodigy was stronger but then there were some that voted for the demon-fox carrier.

The two stood in silence letting the sun caress their faces and the clouds sooth their skin from the same burning sensation. When Tsunade-sama had called to them and reported of their training duties both him and Sasuke-kun had addressed the problem.

Or more like they prodded at the question of exactly what happened on the mission. Yes, even they still hadn't found out. The sama had been very strict and controlled in what she had spoken to them and had reassured them that they would find out when the time came.

Of course Naruto had thrown a small fit of fury and Sasuke had given her a cold looking glare. She'd immediately sent them on their way, two powerful arms crossing over her busty chest.

The boys hadn't talked to each other since that occurance last night. And finally, Naruto let out a sigh.

"Do you think she just wanted us to train by ourselves?"

The ice cube of a person beside him gave no indication of even a glance and spoke stiffly,

"Do you think she would have sent us all the way out here if she wanted us to 'train by ourselves'?"

The boy stared ahead of him eyeing the other edge of the field. Naruto gave a small grunt of annoyance and finally realized what was coming toward them.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Hai!"

A quick flash of green came to their eyes and neither of them seemed to flinch at the sight. In fact, they were too surprised.

Rock Lee gave a award winning smile and waved enthusiastically at both the blond and raven haired ninja.

"Hiya, Lee."

Naruto finally sputtered out giving a weak smile. What was Rock Lee doing here? He looked normal, with his usual green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and that 'trendy' little bowl cut of his.

"Hey boys."

A girl trailed behind him, her brown hair strictly put up into two buns. Her headband covered neatly over her forehead. The two members of team seven recognized her.

"Hello, Tenten, Neji… Gai-sensei?"

Naruto tilted his head seeing the whole familiar team come before their eyes.

Sasuke coolly eyed them, already getting the jest of what was going on. He inwardly sighed and eye'd them all.

There was Lee, an over excited little fellow who never seemed to get enough training, a weapon dangerous Tenten, and a cool, sophisticated Neji. His own cool attitude seemed to match one like the raven-haired boys.

And you couldn't forget the team leader. Gai-sensei. The mirror and older image of Rock Lee. A man who had the impossible endurance and a never ceasing cheery attitude. The man flashed a large shining grin and spoke aloud,

"Ah, boys, it's great to see you joining us today!"

Naruto finally clicked and joined into the conversation.

"You mean we're training with you while Kakashi-sensei is out?"

Naruto usually would have been put off with the idea of training with another group but the mere thought of being able to let out some stress seemed to make matters a lot better.

"That's right, Naruto!"

Lee spoke enthustiasticly. Tenten gave a gentle smile her eyes glittering over the image of Sasuke-kun. And yet, Neji seemed rather content of it all. Sasuke gave a inward groan, and yet was curious of what this training entailed.

"Well go on team, the day is full of youth!"

The team leader seemed confident that his students knew what to do. Naruto blinked and Sasuke hesitated to question what they were going to do. It seemed they were to follow the now three ninja that were jogging off toward the woods.

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a look and Gai noticed they were still standing,

"Go on boys, last one back always pays for ramen afterwards."

The male in the green jump suit gave them a sheepish grin. Naruto lightened at the mere thought of ramen. Sasuke frowned lightly but sprinted off beside the blond haired ramen crazed ninja. Might as well not get last… he didn't have much money left.

Finally catching up with the group Naruto realized how well fit Team Gai was. They had great endurance and barely any of them seemed out of breath. Not that Sasuke or him were out of breath, but he could already tell how much they were going to get their tails whipped by these guys.

Sasuke inwardly groaned again. Damn Kakashi-sensei for getting hurt. That man rarely ever got major scratch on him, and he never let any of them get seriously hurt on missions.

What had gone so wrong this time?

The boy frowned and eyed the Hyuga boy in front of him. Sasuke took the extra push to reach up to the dark haired boy. Neji instantly noticed this and let his head turn to the rave haired ninja gently his eyes connecting to his before returning back to the treetops in front of him.

Sasuke stared ahead of himself, not saying a word. Surely Neji had noticed his sudden appearance, and they were now equal in the race.

However, Sasuke could see a loud and annoying Naruto bickering with a loud and annoying Lee.

They were plenty of paces ahead of them, and Tenten was settled between the two groups of boys.

"Naruto-kun I declare that you will NOT beat me in this race."

"Yeah right bushy brow, I'm going to win this and your gonna buy ME ramen!"

Naruto grinned evilly and gave a nice little surge of power, putting him first in the race. Lee, not caring that if he got second he wouldn't have to pay, gave a growl and raced faster.

"Oh no you don't Naruto!"

Tenten gave a sweatdrop in slight concern of the boy's health.

"Guys…common!"

She gave a sigh and went faster to catch up to them.

Soon enough, Neji and Sasuke were alone jumping the treetops together. All was silent, besides the rushing of leaves they passed. Neji didn't hesitate to speak when they were out of earshot.

"What's this about, Uchiha?"

Sasuke as well as the boy next to him didn't bother glancing at each other. Sasuke stared fixated at the point ahead of him and spoke stiffly,

"I'm curious of what you've heard."

The statement lingered in the air before a equally stiff Neji retorted back.

"About…?"

Sasuke frowned his eyes snapping to the boy. He was just messing with him.

"Kakashi and Sakura. The mission."

Sasuke snapped bitterly at the boy. He didn't like to go into detail when he didn't need to.

Neji seemed emotionless. They kept running swiftly until the other boy gave a small nod.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Sasuke hissed back carefully his black orbs trying to see past the tricky eyes of the Hyuga boy.

He couldn't see anything.

Neji was good at keeping his emotions in tact. Sasuke noticed how much it reminded him of Kakashi Hatake. When speaking behind the man's back he never called the man 'sensei'. That referred to a power higher than him, and Sasuke had to admit that didn't make him happy. He needed to grow strong, so that one day, he wouldn't have to speak to higher beings.

Neji easily broke the silence.

"So you haven't heard?"

This made Sasuke slightly curious. His attention perked and he didn't bother to hide his feelings of curiosity. Silence was so pure between them…

"No. Kakashi refused to speak to us."

Teme. Sasuke hissed inwardly. Stupid copy-ninja holding such secrets from them. Did the man really deserve to be a jounin? Sasuke frowned to himself and realized that yes, the man did deserve it. Even if he was a selfish, lazy, uncaring man for his own team! And they...They were part of the team…

"Well, I can't blame him for being silent."

Sasuke flashed an obvious look of confusion on his face. He quickly looked forward feeling stupid.

"Well…?"

Sasuke seethed at the feeling of not knowing. How could Neji Hyuga already know when him and Naruto-dobe were lost in the back?

Neji frowned gently. Was it his place to tell anybody when he had just recently been told himself? Last night at training Tenten and Lee were concentrated on getting the information out of Gai. They were sure he knew, seeing that he was still slightly ghosted white from his visit to the hospital. He'd made them swear that they didn't tell anybody and they certainly weren't to let the young kunoichi Sakura know that they knew.

And he'd told them. Neji had been shocked to his toes, his whole body feeling a rising of disgust in him. It truly was a shame what had happened as Neji could still remember seeing Tenten literally burst into tears seeing that Sakura was one of her close friends.

Neji could feel Sasuke fuming right beside him. He frowned again, knowing that the ninja wasn't as patient in this particular subject. Neji sighed gently and Sasuke's fuming seemed to cease. All of the raven haired boys senses were on the Hyuga boy beside him.

"Three men attacked your sensei and Sakura while you and Naruto were out…"

The boy trailed slightly waiting for a reaction. Sasuke blinked and nodded gently,

"Yeah, yeah, but…"

He stopped when he saw the boy open his mouth again letting the words slip out in a careful and uneasy voice,

"One of them successfully took advantage of your female teammate."

Neji didn't bother to look over at the boy. He instantly started to stride ahead leaving Sasuke running numbly now.

It took time for the raven haired stoic boy to process the words. He felt his legs grow numb with the repeating words that were now trapped in his mind.

Took advantage.

Sasuke wasn't dumb when it came to this stuff however, he felt his body try to shut down and block the words.

Though he tried to deny all thoughts of this happening to… Sakura.

He cared for Sakura. Maybe not like she used to care for him, but he still had friendly feelings for her. He might not show them so obvious like Naruto but they were there. Sakura made the mood lighter her smile making all the three men feeling relived of something when tension grew high. She was usually the peacemaker, and Kakashi was there to back her up on her points.

And now with the thoughts… of her being taken advantaged of…

Her being… raped.

Memories of Kakashi giving them blank looks in the hospital room. How his silence now fitted in with everything. Kakashi…

How _dare_ him.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment.

How DARE he let Sakura get hurt like that! Fury trembled within the boy and for the moment the raven haired boy had a thought to go pounding on Kakashi's door furiously.

He'd show that man a thing or two…

Sighing defeated Sasuke made his way out of the forest, feeling that he could probably not even touch the silver haired jounin even if he was hurt.

He saw Naruto and the rest of the team standing their breath slightly ragged from running so fast.

"Sasuke's paying for ramen, haha!"

The blond haired boy snickered evily and for a moment Sasuke had the feeling to retort something witty back but still looked defeated from his thoughts. Composting himself gently the Uchiha glanced away mumbling,

"Whatever."

The team stared at him for a moment before Gai gave a cheerful voice,

"Alight, enough youthful chit chat, pick your sparring partners!"

The 'youthful' day seemed to grow dull for the Uchiha boy as he equally paired up with Tenten. For a girl, she wasn't half bad. She had a fetish for pointy and shiny things as her weapons were deadly, yes, as even sometimes she'd just knick him with a kunai to show she wasn't so weak.

Naruto of course picked Rock Lee and the two battled it out. They were both rather determined to show each other their skills. This left Neji to fend himself quite well with his own sensei throwing a perfect tai-jutsu in his face.

After a few hours of switching partners and fighting with pointers given out by Gai-sensei the team finally finished off with their last rounds.

Naruto gave a frown as he watched the tiny scratch on his face. Damn, Tenten was a good fighter! Her and those weapons were deadly. But he wasn't going full blown out fighting with the girl. They were all just sparring gently to get use on some new moves, or more like releasing stress like Naruto was. It just felt so good to take all his pain and bring it out on the battle field. And he couldn't help but to think of the day when Kakashi was at the hospital.

Out of all the people he trusted, Kakashi was sure one of them. His own sensei.

And yet, he had been denied the information about his own teammate. About Sakura... The girl he cared for even as a little twelve year old and still cared for. He was still so lost on what happened... The blond boy blinked out of his thoughts as he felt reality rush back at him.

The girl frowned and stepped forward from her spot realizing the damage she'd just done,

"Ooh! Sorry Naruto-kun, I usually don't aim for the face!"

She was suprized to see a grinning face approach her. Naruto wasn't upset? No, he was rather cheerful actually.

"It's okay you're pretty strong, Tenten. I'm sure it'd be an interesting fight between you and Sakura-chan! That is when she gets back from her 'healing' or _whatever_."

Tenten as well as the rest of the people tensed with the words that escaped the boy's mouth. Naruto seemed cluless as ever. The blond boy licked his finger and wiped the blood of his cheek.

Tenten tensed the most her eyes swimming on the verge of tears for a moment.

Both Gai and Neji had been discussing a complex attack when the words had struck their ears. Both males glanced to Naruto then wearily back to Tenten. Sasuke and Lee who had been finishing off their last round stared at the ground tensely. Both Gai and Neji wearily looked at Tenten and could only wonder if she was going to burst into tears.

The girl trembled for a moment the air around them stiff. Then carefully she turned on her heels her eyes opening gently. A genuine smile came from the girl and she nodded friendly, her voice just as friendly as her attitude.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun."

The girl grabbed her scrolls, placing them orderly back in her pockets.

Gai took this as a perfect chance. He eye'd Neji who eye'd him back both seeming to be relived that the girl hadn't started crying her eyes out like she had last night.

"Well, good job team, and don't worry about the ramen, Sasuke. Be back bright and early tomorrow!"

The man's usual enthusiasm wasn't as cheerful however, Naruto didn't seem to notice. He frowned realizing that they weren't going out to ramen and that if he wanted to eat he'd have to pay for it by himself.

Team Gai swiftly made their way out of their seeming less excited and more in a 'blue like mood'. Sasuke caught the eye of the Huyga boy and they quickly parted eyes, knowing that Naruto's absence of knowledge about this whole situation.

Naruto was looking confused about the teams sudden disappearance and change of attitude. Sasuke folded his hands in his pant pockets and sighed, walking over to the blond boy.

"What…did I say something?"

The blond haired blue eyed boy stared at Sasuke blankly. The raven haired ninja gave a slight frown and closed his eyes walking past the blond his presence still stiff as ever.

"Come dobe, we need to talk."

* * *

Author's Note: Haii! We'll there's an agonizingly embarrassingly short chapter for ya. Just wanted to keep the plot going, ya know? Anyways, some of you were curious of what happened to Naruto and Sasuke. I promise to try and make the next one (a definite Kaka/Saku chap) better!! Reviewers are loved very much!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't make money off this story as well as even own the characters.

Authors Note: Ah! Sorry for the horrible, horrible lack of updating! I've been out so much this summer! I've gotten some upset reviews from people and I feel bad for just leaving you guys there! Forgive me!

* * *

The day was passing slowly the hands on the clock seemed to be swirling as with each glance they were in a different spot.

Sakura sat on her make-shift couch bed her back in a slight slump. Delicate fingers traced the rim of the pants on her hips.

The girl closed her eyes, getting calmer as the morning grew into adulthood of the day. She could see herself from this morning still shaking as she stumbled out of her sensei's room.

It took her all her might to not stay in there long. After her hand had collided with his face sharply, she just wanted to yell.

She wanted to scream at him and as him why.

Why would he say that? _Why?_

A world without Kakashi… Would she kill herself?

The girl felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She was being silly. Of course she wouldn't kill herself or anything too dangerous. If Kakashi-sensei wanted to drag suicide on himself then that was up to him.

Sure with a bit of crying and persuading she would try to stop him. But after the fact was over and if hypothetically the man did kill himself would she take her own life from such the grief of a sensei?

The girl hesitated letting her fingers slide from the cloth trying desperately not to touch her own skin.

The pink haired ninja couldn't answer that question. She was pulling toward the 'no' answer, but her mind kept pulling into neutral before sliding gently into the 'yes' area. Then of course she'd snap back to 'no' and ponder the thought again. She shouldn't be so rash in answering.

This was Kakashi-sensei they—her minds—were talking about.

A man she'd been present with her whole life. Through the hard missions and the times were all of them would just laugh their asses off.

The girl let her lips form a hard line. She didn't need to burden herself with this right now. Her green sea eyes flickered up to the sudden movement in the room.

All she could see behind the wall of her pink hair was silver hair rooting up lazily. Then a broad back that led to a shinobi torso followed by strong powerful looking legs. And of course these parts were covered by clothes.

The man walked calmly and slight sluggish across the room his one eye relaxed. He seemed to ignore the girl that was now following him with her eyes.

Kakashi opened the small sliding door to the balcony that connected to his apartment. There was a single lone chair on one side. And yet, the man slipped over to the black railing that ran alongside the edge. Carefully the man started to climb over.

Sakura watched the ninja carefully, her eyes tracing his figure almost admiringly. She couldn't help to admire such muscles she sometimes wished she had.

But the girl blinked as she saw the man jump on the railing, and sliding down to sit on the black metal his long legs dangling off the edge.

No…

He…he wouldn't.

The girls face started to contort in horror as she gently pulled the blankets off her legs. No… he would never…

The girl hesitated, but soon made her way to the balcony. She was slight hesitating though. What if he was still upset about the meeting before…? She was only slightly but her nerves had calmed down. She could only guess that his had too.

The glass door was opened slightly, letting the cool season breeze let her hair fall behind her shoulders. She carefully slipped into the balcony.

And she suddenly felt silly.

To her surprise Kakashi-sensei was not going to off himself of a balcony. Being a famous shinobi she should have known that he probably had more classy ways to die. And yet, he didn't look sad at all. Well, at least from the behind. His back was slightly tilted, a hand coming and griping the railing.

She stopped breathing, finding that up here it was quiet. Rather than down in the city with all the busy noises.

The pink haired kunoichi knew damn well that he had sensed her coming a long time before any other human could.

Using her instinctive skills she slipped down right beside him. She was placed on his left side, and the Sharingan eye was hidden by the headband as always. He also had his mask on. She tried to remember what was even under that mask, but all she could remember was the sudden sound of a slap.

Kakashi made no movement as he obviously knew Sakura was beside him.

Gently, he used his index finger to turn another page in his book. _Icha Icha Violence _to be exact. The red hard covered book fit snugly in his hand as if was natural. Which by now, it seemed it was. An eye traveled over the distance of the page lazily. This was one leading up to the main climax in the story.

Now this was the stuff that calmed him down.

You would think that maybe a graphic novel would make anybody in a more 'excited' mood; however, the effects seemed opposite for Kakashi. He merely grew out of the anger or sadness that had come to him as he read his precious novel.

And while others made ways to find that weird, or perverted, the man was just being himself.

He could feel Sakura's breathing carefully being to decline. He could hear the pattern of her breaths, and he knew just damn well that her eyes were finding their way to the same page he was reading.

Sakura let her head gently look out to the view, pretending as if she was admiring the outside world so dearly. But actually, she was eyeing the tiny red book her sensei carried. She had probably memorized the outside of the book by heart. There was a girl who's foot seemed to collide with a boy's face as flowers flew in the air. Icha Icha Violence.

It seemed perfect for Kakashi. Flirting and Violence. Not that he favored much of both, but she knew how much of a womanizer he was, as well as a good fighter. A great fighter.

Her mind pondered over the thought of what was in the book. Sure, a long time the three of them Sasuke, Naruto and her had figured out what was in those books. And for a week neither of them could look at Kakashi the same, but they soon got over their childish antics.

It's not like there was a law that said, 'no reading porn in public'. So he had just every right to read his little book. Sakura blinked. Here she was just standing here, with full access to this book. Of course she wasn't going to read it! Surely not with him around!

But the curiosity within her grew, the pink haired girl slowly began to trace the page with her eyes. The words became clearer as she read from the corner of her eyes.

_Misaki let the pure bliss soothe her thoroughly just as the hands gently rubbed her thighs. The rim of her white see-through kimono rode up; fingertips kneading her soft skin. She could feel the gentle beat of the heart against him, her back carelessly falling and rising into the hard chest of Takeshi._

_She could barely remember how she had slipped into his hospital room, and onto his lap. But she cared not. Misaki was too wrapped up in the moment, the heat of those palms making her arch into the man who had just recently saved her life._

_She cared not if her parents prohibited she ever see this servant again. She couldn't help overcome feelings of passion that she'd recently just found. The girl's breath stiffened at the sudden feeling of a breath on the nook of her neck. It was hot, and suddenly she found herself tilting her head to the other side._

_"Takeshi…"_

_The girl found her voice failing to keep within her. She whimpered slightly as lips pressed gently against her neck. Her breathing labored with the feeling of rough but careful hands start to slide further toward—_

"Sakura."

The girl almost jumped a few feet back, but settled for blinking and slightly gasping. That voice was… Reality slipped back to her and she was quickly brought back to the scene of her standing next to Kakashi.

Woah. When had she gotten so close? The girl was just barely touching the man's arm that held up the small book. And…when had she gotten so wrapped up in that book of his? It was only a few second, but she could already feel her body reacting to…well…that!

The girl stepped back a little, trying not to blush. Holy crap, that really was a porn book!

The girl secretly thanked her sensei's stern voice reminding her that she was still too young to read his books. He'd always had that one tone of voice toward this situation. That gruff rough sounding voice that was like a father scolding a kid.

And even as she was growing up, she would try to read those books. But as soon as she'd get close enough he'd simply just snap the book shut and give her a stare like 'can I help you?'

However now… He had to know she was there. She'd been standing right beside him!

Perhaps he had let her take a small look for once. Maybe give her a taste, and hopefully it would send her away never to be curious again.

Though she felt different. She wanted to feel disgusted and go wash herself, but then she wanted to read more.

The girl found the air still around them, and it seemed like he was waiting on her to answer. Sakura gave a weak smile and tried not to stutter,

"I-I… uhm…I feet bad about…"

Sakura eyed him carefully as he closed the book gently and looked out toward the noon sun.

"Sakura, don't feel bad. None of this is your fault, okay?"

His words were so smooth, as if he'd scripted them in front of a mirror so many times. The pink haired kunoichi let her eyes trace his hidden face.

"But—"

She was soon cut off by his voice; yet, it was still so smooth. And he had turned to look at her, his one lone eye staring in her eyes before faltering down at her feet.

"I, uh, I apologize for saying those things before. But, its hard to think about you…and… this whole thing…"

The man could feel her body tense with his words. She couldn't possibly have known how hard he had to deal with this. Besides the pain she felt toward herself… she couldn't know how much he was in.

This was all just too frustrating. And now wasn't helping that she was remembering 'the situation'. He quickly spoke again,

"Sakura, I just want to protect you. I don't think I can see you cry again without hurting whoever caused it…"

Kakashi felt his shoulders tense slightly as pressure seemed to rise off him. Oh damnit, when had he gotten so open. He was probably so easy to read right now…

Sakura blinked feeling tense. Kakashi sensei was apologizing and yet she didn't want to hear what he had to say. Before he had spoken so many rash things. And she didn't want to hear it. No, not again.

But he kept on talking. She looked away at the ground her arms gently folding around herself. She could bet he was just as in much pain as she, but it was hard to tell.

Kakashi sensei was never so hard to read. Of course he was so stoic and emotionless at times, but at least his words were a factor in knowing how he felt. But now his words were so confusing.

He wanted to protect her. By telling her he wanted to kill himself now? This wasn't making any sense. She just blankly stared into his eye, which seemed to now avoid hers.

She held the silence trying to read him more. Kakashi just turned, his face looking carefully at the fully risen sun. .

"…Oh."

Was all that came out of the girls soft lips. She blinked and missed him flinch at the fingers. Kakashi stiffened and felt slightly foolish. Why even bothering opening up to anybody? He was too much a mystery to anybody… He liked it that way. But soon when he felt comfortable to open just a little bit…

His thoughts trailed off with the mere fact that the cherry blossom of a girl had slipped right beside him, her legs dangling down.

"Thank you for caring so much sensei. I… dunno what I'd do without you."

Kakashi blankly stared over at her and she noticed it. However, she didn't blush or try to hide. She glanced up at him for a moment her jade eyes curiously eyeing him before returning to the city.

The silver haired man couldn't help to think that with all she's been through, Sakura was starting to mature. In more ways than he ever expected to notice. She was defiantly not the little twelve year old that swooned over Sasuke anymore.

Even with innocence she had grown slightly independent for the time. She had been leaning against him for support during this whole thing, and he had to admit, he was leaning on her just as well.

He didn't want to admit that they needed each other, but he wouldn't deny it.

Sakura was becoming her own person. Drifting away from the fan girl, jittery, and overly bubbly emotion that ran through most girls. Of course, she still gave way to tiny things such as the content in his book.

He admitted that yes, he had let her read a bit. But with utmost care. He surely wouldn't let her take a look at any of the hardcore material that lay in the book. Kakashi was just curious is all. So many times he'd snapped the book shut in her presence.

For one, she was his student, and things were just not allowed in public. He knew he could get in a whole lot-a trouble if he let Sakura read his book in public. But now… in private. Was it much of a big deal?

She was sixteen, right?

Okay so it was two years younger than the age limit of being able to read the books, but then again he'd just admitted that she'd matured greatly.

The male stayed silent, enjoying the small attempt at calmness between them.

Sakura was sure to use this time wisely, her eyes tracing the city buildings.

"So, since when do you let minors read your books?"

She gave small laugh her eyes staring up at him innocently. Inwardly, she was evilly laughing an Inner Sakura giving a dangerous smile.

Sakura wanted to laugh. She felt like it, and she supposed she needed it.

Kakashi blinked at the random question his eye tracing her heart shaped face before giving a suspicious look,

"Never, actually. Consider yourself lucky."

Sakura giggled her hands griping beside her on the balcony rail. She flipped her hair out of her eyes and nodded gently,

"Oh? And why the sudden change?"

Kakashi was half wondering if this was the real Sakura. Since when had she gotten so bold? He knew exactly how the play along.

"I was curious."

"Oh?"

Sakura inquired her head tilting to the side her face looking amused yet quizzical.

His voice was clearer than day,

"Just wondering how you'd react."

Sakura blinked and tried to bring her face from growing hot. She wanted to show him that she was strong. She wanted to be mature, and show him how much she'd changed…

"And did I comply to your predictions?"

She gave a sly tone in there as she tried to see past his one eye that stared out to the busy city. The eye glanced at her, and for a moment there eyes stared at each other. Kakashi smiled gently and shrugged,

"Not really. You're more calm then I expected."

Sakura inwardly did a little victory dance. Yes, yes, yes! He had thought she was going to freak out and yell 'pervert' at him, but noooo—she had been mature, right?

She gave a small nod and grinned amusingly,

"Well, I am a girl, I do find romance interesting…"

Her matter of fact like voice made him smile wider. She could tell what he was thinking as his eye arched into a 'u'. She stared at him gently and hesitated before speaking slyly,

"And I'm sure the smut in there isn't half bad either…"

Sakura instantly winced inwardly as she could feel tension grow between them. Why was he tense all of a sudden?

Kakashi was surprised in the girls behavior for sure, but he'd never expect her to say anything like that. Especially around him. Sure, he was glad she as maturing, but did she not feel weird talking about this…to him?

Maybe he was just paranoid which was pretty rare for him. The silver haired jounin relaxed and knew this conversation shouldn't last much longer before trailing into other…subjects. But still, he had one more test to run…

The man was soon slipped off the railing, onto the balcony. Sakura looked back at him and stared at the red book that was handed to her.

"I…"

Sakura trailed off her big green eyes staring blankly from the book to Kakashi. He seemed to be grinning gently his eye creased.

"I don't mind."

His voice was soothing, and she had to trust into it. Her slender hand reached out and gently grabbed the book. He just so easily let go. And Sakura had to reassure herself to breathe. When had Kakashi been so trusting?

She knew that this was probably as far as she would get. The ultimate trust was when Kakashi let her actually touch and…and read the book. Why such the sudden change?

She saw him smile gently and turn around hands folded in his pockets.

From the inside kitchen, she could hear his voice raised to reach her,

"Sakura, I've got a few errands to run. I'll pick up dinner."

The girl poked her head out of the glass door into the apartment. Kakashi stood by the open door his eyes tracing her face. Sakura gave a small innocent smile, her face still red from the sudden realization that she was carrying a porn book. She nodded once, and that was all he needed as he shut and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Sakura stared down thoughtfully at the book. The tiny red book lay closed in her lap her legs tangled up in the soft sheets of her make-shift bed. Large jade green eyes stared innocently down at the book her finger tracing the edges cautiously.

Kakashi had acted so weird back there. Or—maybe it was her. Today was such a weird day. First she'd been flirting with him, then… she actually smuggled this little book from him. Maybe he was just doing it to make her happy, or maybe…

Sakura felt her insides churn carefully as she opened the book. Her eyes scanned a page, which seemed to be a page about the actual plot. The girl shuddered then, instantly put off.

No.

What was she doing?

Really now, was she caught up in one of these books? Damn her childish innocence. She wanted to be mature.

She wanted to show him she wasn't a little girl anymore…

Sakura jumped up letting the book slide under her pillow away from any wandering eyes.

The pink haired kunoichi grabbed her bag and rummaged through its contents. With a gasp she found what she had been looking for. A CD. Sakura gave a mighty grin and turned to find a CD player.

The girl bounced around the apartment to her dance music. Her hair was put up nicely in a bun, a white little dress fit nicely on her toned body. She danced to the music as she cleaned the male's apartment her natural instinct to clean and make everything perfect came in handy while she waited.

The pink haired kunoichi carefully opened the door to her sensei's room the dark shades of the room made everything more serene. Her cool green eyes stared out openly to the room. She could smell his sent which was much stronger in here than any other room. The girl eye'd the bed before gently backing out and closing the door behind her. She probably wasn't ready to go in there yet…

* * *

Authors Note: A little random, but it's just the start!


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: New update! Have fun, I'm sure ya'll enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Kakashi supposed that going to the market at this hour could have taken quite awhile. This was when the lines were the longest and delays were often. The streets were crowded and the market places were even worse.

However, the silver haired man didn't seem to mind.

This gave him time. Time to think and relax.

Perhaps he shouldn't leave Sakura alone for too long, but she seemed like a good girl. Its not like she was going to throw any wild parties or anything. He had to say she's probably one of his most responsible students.

But still, did responsible mean that he could treat her differently. Did her attitude affect the way he spoke and acted around her?

Kakashi carried a bag full of groceries in his hand, the back swinging as he walked calmly.

Sakura was growing up. He knew that already. The sound of her voice, and her words show that. And even… even her body showed that all too well.

Kakashi let his other hand rub his temples gently his breath sighing.

This wasn't right. He knew it and so did she. They had been flirting.

The way she looked at him as she washed those dishes. When he'd slyly passed that book to her as she sat so innocently on the railing.

This was so wrong. All of his mind seemed to protest against this. But his heart.

He had one of the softest spots for Sakura. Not just because she was a girl or responsible.

Because she was sensible, friendly, modest, eager to learn… beautiful.

Kakashi walked calmly in his own world, the crowd seemed to dwindle down as he made his way to the secluded apartment building.

He couldn't resist himself.

He'd… he'd fallen for Sakura. His student.

Kakashi didn't know whether to sigh pitifully or smack himself right then and there.

Damnit, how do you get out of a mess called 'love'?

* * *

Sakura gave a tired sigh her body flopping on the little bed of hers. She'd just finished cleaning the kitchen, and she swore that each glass sparkled so brightly. And although satisfied, she was tired as hell.

Cleaning could get intensive and even a bit OCD at times.

She was sure by now that everything would be perfect when Kakashi came home.

In fact… with that thought. She felt like a wife. Cleaning and cooking for her man.

Her man. Sakrua stared up at the ceiling wearily. Her pink hair scattered like feathers across her pillow green calm eyes seemed at ease.

Did that mean that Kakashi was her husband?

Sakura shuddered and then giggled weakly.

What? That… that was random. The girl slumped over on her bed her legs curling up to her chest. She couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy in wonder of what the sliver copy-nin would say when he returned home.

Her green jade eyes made quick contact with a little red book.

Smiling evilly, the girl grabbed the book sneakily and opened a page.

She was just too damn curious.

Sakura found the page where she had left off from before on the balcony, her eyes starting to scan the words.

At times her face would blush at the intensity of the book. This was really graphic… She couldn't help but to squeal at one point.

Oh wow!

Holy—

Sakura gasped as she opened her eyes wide her hands letting the book drop.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

Sakura being all flustered gave a shooting look to the door. What? Sakura knew the doorbell just rang… But…

The girl tried to breath her face draining of its flustered pink color. She shook herself gently and slid from the bed.

Images flipped through her head, her blush returning.

But still, was she allowed to open the door?

It couldn't be Kakashi, he would never ring the doorbell to his own home.

Sakura hesitated but let her hand twist the doorknob and easily open the door after unlatching the lock.

Large wide eyes stared up to a man.

He had muscles but was rather lanky and tall. His hair was slightly unkempt but it had a rough look to it. His lazy brown eyes stared down at the girl. He raised a brow…

"Ah…"

The male seemed to fixate his eyes to the young girl, his eyes tracing her blush. Hm, this didn't look like Kakashi…

"Um, sorry… wrong house… but… uh…"

The male seemed confused for a moment looking at his clipboard. He had a package under his arm and a clipboard in his hand.

Sakrua couldn't help herself. This… this was a guy. She started to shake lightly, her hands trembling. Scared eyes stared up as she was frozen.

Who… who was this man?! This was not Kakashi! What did he want!

She meekly tried to step back. Her mind fuzzed for a moment and she whimpered gently, her eyes wide and starting to water.

Had he come for her?! Did he work for that…that bad man! The one that had… had…

The package man hesitated and noticed her shaking frame. He frowned lightly his brows furrowing. He stared blankly down at the little girl,

"Uh, hey are you—"

Sakrua cut him off with a wail,

"N-no! Don't! Go—go away!"

Sakura screamed and suddenly bolted. She spun around and wildly shut the door with a bang.

The utterly confused male at the door raised one brow and dug for his pen. He gently scratched out something on his clipboard and mumbled.

"Wrong house."

He walked away lazily, trying to forget about the girl he seemed to have scared.

Meanwhile, Sakura screamed as her vision blurred from her flying tears.

No! This wasn't happening. The girl heard laughing her head, and suddenly a husky voice which whispered in her ear.

No, no, no!

Sakura sobbed and screamed as she covered her ears her body running into the only dark room. She cried aloud trying to get away from it all.

That man… he could have been dangerous! She could have been taken. Taken away from Kakashi. No!

The pink haired girl closed the closet door behind her the darkness enveloping her. She cried aloud, her cries being muffled by the room full of thick coats and other objects that belonged to her sensei.

Never… she never wanted to be taken away from him.

* * *

Kakashi nodded once to the package man as they walked past each other.

Hm, he supposed he should have gotten a package from one of the neighboring territories. Tsuanade said that they wanted him for a special meeting and were sending him some stuff for it… Oh well, he was sure he'd get them soon.

But for now… dinner! The male opened his apartment door carefully and slid the key in his pocket.

Kakashi blinked behind his mask. Everything was… different.

Clean. Just one word to explain it all.

Even the air seemed fresh. Kakashi frowned, but then smiled…

And soon enough frowned again.

Even though everything was clean… where was the cleaner?

Sakura was… gone. Her presence seemed to be gone from the room.

Kakashi slowly dropped his stuff on the table.

His eyes looked out the large window of his sliding glass door. The balcony was empty and the lights of the sun were going down slowly but surely.

Everything was silent…

Kakashi couldn't hear the water running on the shower…

The sliver haired male let his eyes widen a little scared.

Where… where was Sakura?!

"Sa—Sakura?!"

Kakashi called out his bedroom door being ripped open as he stomped into the room. His room was dark and peaceful. But the male in the doorway was anything but.

And then… He could hear it.

A soft noise.

Kakashi let his head cock toward the closet door.

No light was on… but he could hear it now.

The soft whimpers and sobs.

The closet door swung open quick.

This only led for the adult ninja to see his pink haired student withering deep within his closet, her arms wrapped deathly around her. Tears stung her face, her shoulders and knees trembling.

Sakura gasped as she looked up her body curled against the wall pathetically. She could have sworn she'd heard someone come in. Maybe it was that man. She whimpered as she looked up to a tall figure. Tears blurred her vision and she shuddered.

Large eyes stared up into the familiar face of Kakashi. A wash of relief spread on her face and she relaxed her eyes tearing up more as tears dripped from her face. She sobbed gently into air.

It was just him… just… him.

And soon enough she felt familiar warm arms take her frame. She tensed but snuggled deeply into the chest of the male that grabbed her.

Kakashi let his fingers grip her shoulders as her arms wrapped around her petite body. Kakashi wearily breathed his heart still pounding in his chest hard.

He'd been so… so… scared. Why had she… been…

The girl sniffled into his chest her fingers gripping at his shirt tightly.

Kakashi slowly sat on the ground his arms taking her in more.

"Sakura…"

He breathed aloud to her, his eyes fixated on her pink head. The girl sniffled and whimpered her body hesitant but soon enough crawled fully into his lap.

The girl couldn't help but to think of the times he'd helped her out. He'd held her so close… but now… even he was shaking. Had he been looking for her? She whimpered something softly,

"I'm sorry."

A tear was absorbed gently into his shirt. The male gently let his hand stroke her hair his fingers gently losing themselves in the pink strands.

He breathed shakily, his eyes on her fully,

"What… what happened?"

Sakura winced and sniffled her back shaking carefully,

"I-I … got scared. Someone… a male… at…at the door… And… and I was so…scared."

Sakura started to sob again her hands clasping onto his shirt. She shook for a moment then calmed the instant she heard him breath in her ear.

His breathing was calm and collected, a seeming relieved breath. His arms hugged her tighter.

"Oh… Sakura… your… your okay."

The pink haired girl froze gently… He cared. The way he held her and whispered so… delicately. When was Kakashi ever delicate? She knew he had thrown off his headband now… his face unmasked. He let his chin rest against her head his hands felt so large on her head and back… She felt safe.

The girl quivered gently, and he spoke again. Regret ripped through his voice, his tone faltering.

"I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you… I.. I.."

Sakura struggled then and rose up on his lap, her hands pressed against his chest. It was a weird feeling, and she liked it. He was so close to her and she was touching him… so gently. She hesitated at the feeling but she looked up.

Kakashi saw her emerald eyes peering up through her wet dark eyelashes. He breathed out uneasily as she spoke sternly her voice still shaky…

"N-no… don't be sorry… I… I just…"

The girl trailed off her eyes peering up at the male.

Kakashi felt the connection between her and his eyes binding. She was so capturing… the shaking of her legs, her lips pale and wet…

Sakura stared up at the male, his hair messily sprouted. A dark but bottomless orbs staring in awe back at her. She… she couldn't stand it anymore. The emotions of being with this man… Just being around him she felt so…

"… everything's better when… when you're there."

Sakura whispered gently her head leaned up. Her fingers curled gently to his shirt and she stared in amazement into those eyes.

Sakura Haruno reached up weakly and let a delicate kiss rest on her sensei's lips.

Kakashi watched her raise up on him, her eyes so beautifully looking up at him. Her words had been so real. He made her world. And she made his. He leaned his head down, their lips forming together.

She tasted of innocence her lips moist from crying. She was still quivering gently, which made him hold her tighter. The young girl seemed to melt in his grasp her arms weak against him.

Slowly, he waited for her to back off. She'd realize this was wrong.

What they were doing… was wrong.

But within seconds Kakashi realized what he was missing out on. She wasn't backing away. Why…. Why wasn't she breaking the kiss?

Sakura felt amazing. Her body's nerves seemed to shut down, her mind only focusing on the loveliness of the kiss.

Age meant nothing.

Class meant nothing.

Society meant nothing.

This man… her sensei… she… she loved him?

A gentle but long fingered hand cupped her face lightly. A thumb gently wiped the streaked tears. The girl arched gently at him her lips gently trembling as they broke for air.

Everything was so silent. Their hearts pounded from their chests their breaths shallow. Each others lips gently hovered beside each others. Kakashi stared at the emerald eyes deeply.

Sakura didn't know what to think. The kiss had made her feel lighter. She felt more… complete. Like something in her life was now filled and she never knew there had been anything missing. She stared back weakly before collapsing into his chest.

She snuggled up silently.

No words for now. Just let the moment exist.

Kakashi stared down at her his hands sliding down to grab her tenderly. Slowly and nicely, he picked her up with ease.

Everything had happened so suddenly.

And yet, things hadn't happened quick enough. He'd wished this moment had come far before now… he'd been missing out on the world. Sakura…

Slowly, he let her slide onto his bed. The girl shakily slid under the covers, her eyes gently opened to realize she wasn't in her bed.

She was in her sensei's.

Nervously she looked up and felt a few fingers trail her face. Kakashi stared down at her his eyes in a mixture of nervousness and mystery. She leaned into the fingers gently.

His voice was soft and deep, lulling her to sleep,

"Sleep. I'm here."

His words were nothing compared to the lovely and trusting look in his eyes. She could barely smile.

He was here.

He would never leave.

Kakashi…

The girl wanted to kiss him again… she wanted to feel those lips.

But for now, she let her cheek slide under those few fingers. Gently, her lips kissed his delicate fingers. She stared deeply at him, her emerald eyes telling him all.

And Kakashi was nearly knocked off his feet. As her lips trailed his fingers he felt his heart beat rapidly. With that and the look she was giving him… He slowly brought his hand back. He turned slowly and walked out calmly.

Sakura weakly smiled and turned, her nose gently snuggled into his pillow. It was just like him, except not. However, it was still comforting. His sent…

Kakashi silently closed the door behind him, his eyes staring down at his hand. Her lips hand pressed so tenderly against his fingers… He gently brought them up to his lips before closing his eyes softly.

Sakura…

* * *

Authors note: Sorry it's smaller than they've usually been... but... Woo! How cute !! And the suspense builds up!! And WOOO FIRST KISS! Haha just starting at chapter 19 right? Sorry guys! XD

And BTW- Heh, is it just me or does anyone else feel bad for the random package guy? Aww, haha poor dood!


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: Yay, new chapter 20! Hope all you readers are satisfied! If not or you have any more suggestions (because we're getting close to the end, oh no!) then PLEASE review it to me so I can think about it! And maybe a review for what you thought on the chapter and whatnot… :3

Disclaimer: I own non of the characters in this chapter or story. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura let her head snuggle into the pillow, softness of the pillow case rubbing up against her forehead. The air around her was cool, and she could have sworn a window was open or something. The sheets were tussled around her slim body, a toned leg curled up to her behind as it was uncovered.

Sakura felt like this was one of the best sleeps she'd had since that mission. The girl groaned trying to forget about everything. She was so stupid for thinking of it in the first place…

The pink haired ninja curled the blankets up to her face as she rested in them, finding her curled position more comfortable. Almost half asleep the girl got yet another wonderful whiff of the owner of the bed.

Thankfully he wasn't currently in the bed. Oh what a thought that was. Sakura let her face rub into the pillow bashfully. All her memories came flooding back in her mind as she lay there.

The door man.

Kakashi.

The crying.

Kakashi.

The closet.

Kakashi.

The kiss.

Kaka— Wait, the kiss?

Oh shit. Sakura buried her face in the sheets and pillows trying to hide herself. Oh, the times where you wished you could curl up in a ball and disappear. Sakura felt her face flush as she remembered those soft lips cupping around hers lustfully.

Ahhh, when did she start using vocabulary that included 'lust'?! The girl tried to peek at the clock, her eyes peering over the blankets.

The green lighted numbers read: 11:45 AM. Sakura could feel the pit of her stomach growl viciously at her. Her eyes glanced over to the window, which was covered however you could tell it was sunny outside.

The girl stifled her breathing as she tried to pretend sleep.

She knew it. She could feel his presence at the door, waiting. He was lazily slouched on the door his arms crossed in front of his chest. Oh damn.

The girl tried to pretend her way into sleep and she heard a small sigh from the door. No muscle under the sheets was moved.

"Sakura…" The male started aloud, his voice lazy yet stern. She felt her stomach tingle at the voice, her legs trying not to squirm.

"You can't pretend to sleep forever."

Double damn! She was caught. The pink haired girl silently stayed still for a few moments. Well, no use trying now. Figures the copy nin would figure that out.

The emerald eyed girl turned her head slightly, peeking over the sheets. The house outside the bedroom was well lit up and sunny. While inside his room was dark and comfortable. She peered over at the door looking to the male who watched her lazily.

She uncomfortably watched his eyes find hers. They started for a moment and she was caught under pressure. Swiftly she looked away.

It was evident that both of them were thinking about last night. The silver haired man shifted his stance and let fingers slide through his lopsided hair. He too looked away and spoke,

"Sakura… We need to talk."

The silence of the room was killing her. She lay under the sheets still, her eyes squeezed shut. No, no, no this could not be happening! The girl lay there, her eyes staring at him dreadfully. He scratched his head watching her…

"Um, I made breakfast?"

With that response the girl felt her stomach contract. With a pleading lurch her stomach pulled her out of bed. She still had light clothes on from yesterday her socks keeping her feet warm.

The girl wobbled a little as she walked forward, her arms daintily wrapping around herself. Her socks slid on her feet a little and she nervously walked past the man, his eyes tracing her movements. He walked out behind her his hands at his sides.

Sakura could see the brightness by the open blinds on the glass door. The house was still clean from yesterday but the man made bed was a mess. Looks like Kakashi had crashed on her bed last night. Stealthily he walked around her and pulled a chair out for her.

Sakura hesitated but took the chair thankfully her eyes watching as the male put a plate of waffles on a plate in front of her. She didn't dare to stare up at him for a second.

However, to her fear she watched as his body took a nice seat right in front of her. By now the girl was nibbling on a waffle her eyes kept low to the plate.

A few dreadfully silent seconds went by.

Finally, the older ninja leaned back in his chair his arms folding carefully.

"Sakura…"

He trailed, raising a brow. At that moment, the nervous girl took a large bite her mouth stuffed with food. She looked up cautiously, to notice the gentle amused smile on his face.

She lowered her eyes thankfully her mouth chewing the food slowly. And yet, he still spoke this time making her wince inwardly,

"Are you ashamed?"

The girl froze mid chew and stared up. He was still smiling lightly, but it was obvious he was serious in a sense. Sakura stared up to her sensei's face, his coal black eyes getting her every time. She slowly swallowed deeply, her eyes flickering from plate to his eyes.

For some reason, she couldn't lie to Kakashi. After all this, it felt like all his efforts were gone if she betrayed him,

"… I—I dunno." The girl spoke small. Kakashi leaned over a little his elbow resting on the table. Kakashi merely nodded and glanced away. Sakura stared at his face her eyes tracing his nose and his lips… his lips…

Sakura felt weird inside, her mind a little ashamed. Kakashi was probably disgusted from last night.. He started up again leaving her with a trailed question…

"So sudden…"

He trailed off silently his eyes suggesting why would she ever think to kiss him. The way she had crouched herself on top of him, her hands sliding up his stomach feeling the ripples of his abs. The way she arched up gently to meet his lips Kakashi could tell that this was beyond the casual child's crush. His eyes traced her growing blush, her fingers playing nervously with the edge of the glass plate.

Sakura let her shoulders lift a little, her head trying to hide. Shadows covered her eyes, soft emerald eyes unable to look up. Her shoulders trembled very lightly, her eyes staring down at her knees.

She remembered the past few days, her mind trying to handle everything that was going on. How at some points she was unable to handle herself, and yet, there was someone right there beside her. She let her hands slide down under the table clutching her knees gently.

Sakura trembled silently, she could feel his eyes tracing her gently. Her lips shook gently, her eyes tearing up. She was so stupid… so stupid to think! The girl turned rising from her chair weakly… She didn't dare to look up at Kakashi who was sitting. She turned away, her arms clutching her sides…

"I apologize, sensei. I wasn't thinking… I shouldn't have kissed you…"

The girl closed her eyes, feeling the tears trying to push through. She shook carefully, unable to turn to look.

But she didn't need too. Two arms caught her, gently holding her. Behind her, a warm familiar presence stood close. Sakura couldn't breath. Two large hands took hers after wrapping around her body.

Kakashi…

Sakura's green wet glittering eyes widened as she felt a soothing hot breath at her ear. She could feel a heartbeat against her back, a strong chest pressing against her shoulder blades.

The warmth of the embrace made the girl's knees tremble carefully.

For a moment he just stood there, holding her against him, letting her soak everything in. She hadn't struggled away yet, and he continued. His palms gripped her hands warmly his lips moving at her ear.

"Sakura…"

He breathed aloud, his breath making her balance wobble. Luckily, the male behind her held her up carefully. Sakura blankly stared in front of her trying make of how he said her name so passionately,

"I kissed you back."

Sakura froze her body seeming to shut down. Her mind numbed and fizzled a little, trying to understand what was going on. Kakashi watched her carefully, his body ready to lurch back incase she freaked. That would have been disastrous, but he had faith that her kiss had been true.

Sakura blinked, the warm feelings of the body behind her rushing at her. She was suddenly aware of the grown man behind her. His lovely sculpted body being so close to her petite and shaking frame.

She couldn't resist to look.

Her pink hair trailed on her shoulders as her head turned. Large green eyes stared up into dark bottomless pits of hope. Those orbs stared back at her, waiting for a response. Sakura trembled and looked for any signs of words. Nope.

The male waited for her, his body still though pressing against her.

Sakura watched him her eyes glued and in a trance. All fears seemed to soar away back into the darkness, the brightness of his presence warming her.

And soon enough, she began to lift up on her toes. Her lips reached for a source of reality, wanting to feel that real softness she had felt last night.

Instead, she was met with a finger. Kakashi had raised his hand, one finger pressing against her lips delicately. A smile smile portrayed on his own lips. Sakura let her lips hold against the finger in confusion, his words coming out softly,

"Patience…"

He let his finger drop, her lips finding emptiness. And soon enough her body lost all warmth beside her. His body unraveled from her, a lone hand holding onto hers. He turned away from her, his head looking out the windows before gently moving to his bedroom.

Sakura felt her heart start to beat trying to rip from her ribcage.

He led her into his dark room, the door lightly cracked open. Sakura felt her breath labor slightly, why were they going into his room? Why didn't he let her kiss him back there? Isn't that what he wanted? Or maybe he was going to punish her? But what was patience about? She stared at the messed bed nervously.

He led her to the bed, letting her take a seat. Nervously, she took one and he dropped her hand nicely at her side. Before he could move, she trembled at the knees gently, her eyes paniced and staring up at him nervously,

"Kakashi, I don't think… I'm not ready for… for…"

She stared up at him, her eyes wide and cautious. Kakashi warmly smiled, admiring the way her fingers clutched the bed gently as she nervously talked. He simply crouched down, his head now looking up at her. Sakura had kept her wide eyes focused as he had moved down, his hands kept to himself.

Kakashi stared into those jade eyes, her innocence making him smile. She had trailed off of her sentence aware that she was unable to finish it because of the evidence blush across her cheeks.

"Sakura, a lot of people would be very disappointed in me if they saw us together. Are you okay with that?"

His words were so assuring Sakura stared deeply at his face tracing every last inch. She slowly nodded, feeling her fingertips tingle against the sheets.

He smiled gently, his hand raising and resting on hers as he leaned up toward her face. He stared closely down at her now, his body over hers carefully,

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do…"

He breathed over her lips Sakura letting a hand hold her up as they leaned back gently. He was so close, she could barely handle it.

Slowly she leaned up, noticing how he was leaning down. Their lips met softly, the younger girl feeling woozy in the head. Sakura knew how strong he was. She'd been beaten down by her sensei many times, yet, now he was so gentle. His other hand slid around her his knees now resting against the bed.

Sakuras body was lifted off the bed, her chest grazing against the older mans. She felt her eyes close as she soared through the bliss. Everything was so right, even though they both knew it was wrong.

A gentle hand carefully crawled on his shoulder feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. The petite hand raised and crawled onto his jaw feeling the stubble before rising into the strands of his sliver hair.

His hair was unimaginably soft, and slightly messy with the waking from sleep. Sakura could feel their mouths open slowly, her hands clutching his hair softly.

She felt an instinctive move of their tongues touch. The organ of another person caressed her mouth making her dip her head back gently and accept all of it. The heat between her thighs made her knees tremble carefully, the girl slightly whimpered. She was lost in his experience with women and it was evident.

Kakashi watched her carefully, the way her hair scattered around them slowly brushing against her closed eyelashes. She was enjoying herself, that was for sure. Kakashi seemed to falter a little as he felt her move then slightly.

Her knees seemed to start to open, the slight shaking obvious. He felt distracted by her fingers massaging his scalp and he barely noticed her hips opening to him. A leg slid up against his hip, curling around his thigh, her hips reaching…

Oh no… Kakashi felt himself smoothly rock against her his hands gripping the sheets as he passionately kissed her. With this sudden movement against her hips the girl seemed to familiarize the movment with something else… that... that night… It had been so demanding and forceful... Sakura froze her hand snapping back to herself as she stopped all movement.

That move, it had been so familiar to…. That one… Sakura felt her loins burn carefully and she whimpered feeling that sense of fear crawl back into her mind. That feeling of being trapped and beaten. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, her head pulling back, breaking the kiss. Hands reached back behind her to grab the sheets.

Why did she feel so scared now. She shook carefully, feeling fear and panic over her. Tears started to rim her eyes. What had happened? She was having such a amazing feeling until it all washed away… Slowly she looked up to see Kakashi staring sympathetically back into her eyes…

He knew exactly what had happened.

Kakashi inwardly cursed himself for not taking the right precautions. These feelings of fear and panic were evident in her eyes. She had remembered that night when this exact same thing had happened. However, now it was for a different purpose. Except, her body didn't realize that.

Her body reacted to feelings that her mind remembered. So when her hips had been pushed into her mind had remembered that night. Her mind had sworn that all aspects of that night were bad.

She now trembled whimpering under him.

Slowly, he let a hand cup her cheek, a thumb very gently rubbing. She looked so lost right now, probably confused and slightly scared.

"I'm sorry. That was too much…"

His eyes portrayed a look of all knowing, a warming feeling flashing through her. And surely enough, she started to shake her head. Kakashi blinked, confused. She blinked her tears away, not letting them run down her face.

She stared up into the face of her sensei. She knew this man. Her hero that deserved more credit that he received. The pink haired ninja felt her fear being chased away by warmth which outmatched everything.

"No… I… I want to learn how to… how to love again."

Her words small she whispered against his lips, leaving him speechless. Her sweet breath trailed into his nostrils making him freeze. Her eyes were calmed of the scared and nervousness that once resided there. She slowly started to lift up. From out and under him she crawled sitting on the bed in front of him. Her hands found there way to her lap. She smiled gently at him her lips moving again.

"This time you can teach me something new."

She blushed making him stare blankly at her. The jounins hair tilted off to the side his eyes searching for hers. Just a moment ago she seemed so lost in herself… but now she was a different girl. Or woman? He watched the blush grow on her face, her words careful but suggestive.

Teach her something new. He'd be able to teach her a new subject besides killing and fighting. He slowly tilted his head carefully, before smiling.

"Of course."

He smiled, leaning in, letting his lips catch hers. Though swiftly he was able to take her breath away. He broke the kiss, his feet now on the ground.

Kakashi stood thoughtfully looking at her curiously. She sat there for him, letting his eyes trace her form.

It was weird how they had both known each other for so long, but when really looking at each other in a new light… They could see the most beautiful aspects of them. Sakura tried to regain her breath as she cutely sat on the bed, waiting for him to move.

Instead, she heard his voice,

"I've been called back to work early. But maybe I should call and tell them I can't—"

Sakura jumped up on her hands and knees, her eyes wide,

"No! It's okay! I'm fine! Really!"

She panted slightly, realizing how suggestive she looked. Kakashi eye'd her curiously and then nodded. She was probably excited that he was getting out so early. Getting and moving on past this stage. However, Tsunade had made sure that Sakura was still mentally recovering. She would need a few more days to refresh her mind and relax. As long as it was in his home, he didn't mind whatsoever. Perhaps Inuoe would drop by and say hi to her. He'd been figuring that someone was bound to come in and greet Sakura, but he wasn't sure when.

Sakura watched as the male left the room, her shoulders drooping as she stretched, her backside in the air. Her muscles clenched then relaxed as she sighed. What a morning. Sakura giggled gently, knowing that later she'd invite Ino over.

The door let light peek through the pink haired girl curling up in the sheets once before. She took in the smell of both of them combined. Sakura stared at the ceiling silently. Her breath shook lightly as she exhaled still trying to calm her beating heart. She could barely believe this. Her… and Kakashi… Nobody would even dare to think about it since it was so unbelievable. Kakashi was supposed to be some kind of womanizer… and she… could she call herself a woman yet? Even so, she couldn't believe her sensei, the great copy ninja, was even interested in her.

Kakashi stuck his head in the door, eyeing her lying frame for a moment before announcing,

"I'll see you later…"

Sakura jerked upwards suprized that he had caught her off guard so easily. She found her heart beating wildly again, and frowned instantly,

"Uh, your going… now?"

"Yes… Is that—"

"Yeah, yeah! Go ahead, I'll be fine."

Kakashi pulled away from the door a little,

"Okay then see you—"

"Oh! Sensei!"

Sakura looked up at the door, only to be met face to face with the silver haired man. He stared down at her his eyes curious. The green eyed girl gazed back up from her position on the bed, her mouth open lightly as she struggled for air. Even his mere gaze made her numb and freeze. After a moment, she sputtered the words out quickly,

"I-Is it okay if I have a friend over?"

She looked up, feeling as if she was a child asking something from a father. Except this time it wasn't her father. It was her… sensei? Lover? Boyfriend? Sakura stared up, green eyes expectant.

Kakashi merely smiled and let a hand reach out and place a piece of hair behind her ear. Her hair was just as soft as her voice, if even softer. The male leaned down stealing a quick kiss on her forehead,

"Just a friend."

He let his fingers trail her chin, feeling the slight goose bumps that rose. He loved it when she shivered, her eyes wide and hesitant. It was fun to see her react so nervously, her eyes being seen to a whole new side of him. But she leaned into the fingers, nuzzling carefully like a cat. She smiled at his answer, but seemed more interested in his touch.

Experimenting the waters, Kakashi let his fingers trace her lips again. A long slender index finger traced her lips. She stared cutely up at him, her eyes twinkling. She giggled gently, feeling the fluff of the situation but played along. She kissed his finger tenderly, watching how his dark coal eye widened slightly.

So he liked when she kissed his fingers. Was that weird? Kakashi watched carefully, knowing that he'd have to figure out a way to control himself around her.

She tenderly kissed the finger and gazed at it slowly, before letting her lips open just carefully. She leaned in slightly, her hands between her knees as they spread slightly her bottom gently leaning on her feet. She took his finger in her mouth gently, staring up at his eyes, seeing them staring so intensely at her.

Shlyly she blushed, and he noticed. Quickly, taking the chance he slipped his finger out and cupped her cheek. Within a few seconds his lips crushed hers, the mask under his chin. She let her hands run through his hair, and she sighed with pleasure as he let a hand stroke her knee…

But quickly, he backed off. He exhaled a breath and shook his head with a laugh,

"At this rate, I'll never leave."

He let a hand ruffle her hair gently, watching her carefully giggle and blush. That blush. He smiled warmly and walked intently out the door, grabbing his jounin vest and throwing it on over his black shirt.

Sakura watched him leave and she waited till the front door closed and locked. After that she gave a very girly sigh, her head plopping down on a pillow next to her. What a world, what a world it was.

Kakashi walked calmly through the crowds. His smile was visible through the stretches in his mask, and the glitter in his eyes. He could feel the emptiness of his vest pocket. The place where a beloved Icha Icha book used to be. And for once, he didn't care.

* * *

Authors Note: Woooww, a lot of action in that little chapter. So actually, I've thought of a few more chapters to do so I'm still going with my original plans and ideas (Basically Saying: MORE CHAPTERS!). However, if you have suggestions, I'm welcome to any. Hope you all liked that extra bit of love in this chapter!


End file.
